Naruto Fanfic: Una familia nada común
by Dante Berserker
Summary: Uno no pensaría que seres de nivel de dioses no tendrían cosas como sentimientos pensando que eran cosas de mortales , que son cosas pasajeras para ellos , ¡¿pero si los humanos sienten algo como el amor que sentirían estas grandes divinidades?
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto Fanfic: Una familia de monstruos_**

 ** _Introducción_**

Esta historia empieza 60 al nacimiento de su protagonista en el futuro, pues es solo el recuerdo de un hombre que peleo por el mundo que pudo haber llegado a despreciarlo por algo que él no tenía control al nacer y ni de su familia por la ignorancia y el miedo de su especie.

Pero como el destino no deja que nadie vea lo que le tiene guardado salvo por algunas deidades para ver cómo se desenvuelven los humanos, las deidades inmortales pensando sobre sus decisiones más acertadas y las erróneas y como si no fuera posible algunas desarrollan cariño por los mortales permitiéndoles éxitos y destruyendo a sus enemigos sin que los mortales lo sepan.

Pero después del reinicio de la humanidad número 7 o 8, bueno no importa cual ya que las grandes deidades perdieron la cuenta en especialmente una que siempre ha seguido a la humanidad incluso ha existido desde el inicio del todo,

Ya que él fue creado para arrasar con todo al final y cuando no quede nada el dejara de existir, es la misma muerte ya que en este hizo amistad con un humano con una gran carga llamado Agoromo Otsosuki quien junto a su hermano vencieron a la locura de su madre sellando a su chakra y luego dividiéndola en 9 partes conocidas como los bijuus.

La misma muerte al ver este hecho de Agoromo logra conocerlos pues eran los hijos de su primer amigo en centurias podría decirse.

Si es raro, uno no pensaría que seres de nivel de dioses no tendrían cosas como sentimientos pensando que eran cosas de mortales,

Pero si los humanos sienten algo como el amor, que sentirían estas grandes divinidades, al morir Agoromo dejando a sus 2 hijos biológicos en el mundo disputándose la herencia por sus derechos de uno sobre otro.

La muerte solo se relacionaba con los 9 bijuus ya que serían eternos como el sintiendo con esa extraña sensación de felicidad ya que para la mente de cualquier mortal sería raro que un dios tenga sentimientos tan humanos.

Pero como se explicó al comienzo la ignorancia del hombre no tiene límites para pensar y filosofar en cosas más grandes que el poder, la verdadera fuerza puede hacer feliz a la humanidad.

 ** _Capítulo 1: recuerdos_**

En una pequeña playa, en una gran mansión se celebra una fiesta de aniversario de una pareja que se conocen hace más de 50 años, en eso 3 pequeños niños corren por los pasillos y entra en una recama donde encuentran un cofre cerrado, intentar abrirlo pero entra un hombre de unos 60 años de cuerpo bien conservado para su edad sin muchas canas en su cabeza rubia y de ojos azules.

"Que hacen aquí si se quedan aquí no comerán lo que está cocinando su abuela con sus madres, vamos afuera", dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa como de un niño de 4 años, abuelito que es esa caja, dijo uno de los niños con la misma sonrisa.

Ahh! esa es la caja de mis tesoros, dijo el hombre, otro niño dijo: ¿Qué, son joyas?, no, dijo el hombre y abrió el cofre mostrando las cosas que tenía, eran cosas simples.

Pequeños peluches de él y su esposa, googles color verde, collares y anillos simples cosas de niños y una carterita en forma de zapito pero lo más importante era la foto de una pelirroja de cuerpo espectacular con un kimono con 3 rayas en lado de su rostro.

También habia un hombre de piel pálida con una sonrisa zorruna con el cabello blanco de ropa simples con tatuajes recorriendo su cuerpo, ambos abrazaban a un niño con el cabello blanco de ojos amarillos como la mujer con 3 marcas a los lados de su rostro de unos 5 años.

Como una familia feliz, pues lo era ya que el aciano recordó su pasado con esos 2 seres que se llena de orgullo llamar padres.

Pero ¿cuál es su historia?, todo empezó un 10 de octubre una noche donde el cuarto hokage y su esposa iban a tener 3 hijos pero algo paso ya Kushina Uzumaki, era una jinchuriki, la contenedora de Kurama la zorra de 9 colas, la esposa de Minato Namikaze.

Pero al ser una jinchuriki mujer, al dar a luz se debilita el sello de contencion, pero sin saber un enmascarado entro queriendo robar al kyuubi, liberándolo después de que los 3 niños nacieran.

Minato salvo a sus 3 hijos del atacante enmascarado pero este se llevó al kyuubi para la aldea para atacarla ya que estaban lejos de ella por seguridad.

Minato al querer salvar al pueblo del ataque del zorro le dice a su esposa que usaría el Shiki Fūjin para sellar el zorro en sus hijos que era la única solución al invocar al shinigami y hacer la propuesta y elogiando a la muerte este mira a Kurama un ser el cual no veía hace años pues la maldad y ambición del hombre le quito a sus amigos bijuus.

Entonces la muerte dijo: "bien humano no tomare tu alma y no dejare morir a tu mujer pero debes recordar que cada acción que cometas lo pagaras caro con tu sangre y sudor".

La propuesta de Minato era que selle el chakra en los 2 mayores y en el menor el alma del zorro, el shinigami escucha y mira el futuro de los niños y se da cuenta de que sus palabras no han tenido efecto en Minato, pues el más pequeño será tratado como paria en su aldea y despreciado.

La muerte no siguió viendo pero supo que al final él tendría un gran futuro para el mundo y elabora su plan en un instante.

El shinigami crea 3 sellos en los vientres de los niños y sella en los 2 primeros solo el 10 por ciento del chakra de Kurama y el resto en su tercer niño.

Engañando a todos y retirándose, Kushina al saber que el pequeño niño tenía el alma de kyuubi en su interior lo desprecio junto a Minato y lo dejaron abandonado a su suerte al pequeño rubio ojiazul.

En unos instantes después de que ellos se fueran reaparece el shimigami y rompe el sello del niño, liberando Kurama y dándole forma humana, la de una mujer extremadamente sensual, pelirroja con un tatuaje en su espalda de un zorro con 9 colas con sus rasgos respectivos.

El shinigami se acercó a Kurama y este empezó transformarse en un hombre de piel blanca con cabello blanco este la miro y la beso pues nadie sospecharía que la muerte y la zorra de 9 colas eran amantes eternos.

Eso ni sus hermanos de ella lo sabían, mi amor, dijo ella y el respondió: mi pastelito de cereza, abrázame fuerte y solo bésandose,luego el dijo: malditos humanos y su avaricia que te alejaron de mi por más de 100 años, llorando y gimiendo los 2 por su reencuentro.

En eso el shinigami le explico lo que hizo a Kurama y que le dio pena la conducta y el odio que había en el corazón de esa mujer y hombre que abandonaron al niño.

Kurama miro al niño y vio que su mirada la hacía feliz no sabía por qué pero se encariño con el niñoen un instante, el shinigami le propuso lo siguiente:

"Vamos cuidar del como sus padres, pues su destino no está claro pero hay que hacerlo fuerte así que yo digo que vivamos juntos y lo entrenemos como un shinobi en Konoha", pero amor estás loco esos malditos y sus padres si lo ven lo mataran, dijo Kuraman no te preocupes soy la misma muerte dejare una copia mía en mis obligaciones, es más me lo merezco pues hace más 2000 años no tomo vacaciones que me tome 100 o 200 años no hay problema.

Con mi conocimiento casi eterno me encargare de su apariencia, asi dándole cabello blanco con su piel del mismo tono y sus ojos azules se hicieron amarillos como los de Kurama y dándole sus 3 marcas en cada mejilla.

No estaremos mucho tiempo ahí, pero si lo suficiente para cumplir algunas otra cosas de su destino, afirmo la muerte con un abraso a su hijo adoptivo y su amante.

Veremos cómo van las cosas con él, ya que le evitaremos un inmenso sufrimiento ya que en otras realidades lo llenarían de odio e ira contra el mundo ya que el tendrá un gran poder.

Deacuerdo, exclamo Kurama luego dijo: pero necesitaremos cuartadas de quienes somos en la aldea y conseguir trabajos para no llamar la atención y educarlo como un niño para que será un gran ninja.

Además nombres y pensando luego dijo con dulzura, seremos los Kitsunes de el país del demonio, pero ¿que nombre te pondrás? dijo mirando a su pareja, el aclaro su garganta y que sería Gin, Kitsune Gin, esposo de Kitsune Kurama y padre de Kitsune Naruto.

En eso Kurama empieza a cuidar de Naruto junto con Gin por unos días en eso Kururama le pegunta Gin: Amor ¿Por que Naruchan no murió cuando me sacastes de el?

Gin mientras le hacía gatear a Naruto, le responde: simple lo selle pero no sabía que actitud tomarían sus padres con él, puede que en otras dimensiones o mundos ellos serían grandes padres para él o morirían solo por protegerlo.

Pero en todo caso fue simple ya que ese sello es simple de deshacer para mi, es más podría sacar a tus hermanos si lo deseas sin matar a sus contenedores, "en serio", gracias amor te tomo la palabra, "iremos de una vez a Konoha" dijo la pelirroja a su sonriente hombre, claro vamos de una vez, dijo Gin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: una niñez casi perfecta_**

Casi 2 meses después la joven familia paso por varios sitios pues los padres debían recuperar el tiempo perdido pues 100 años de separación con alguien que amas es un infierno ya al llegar a Konoha fueron a la puerta y encontraron durmiendo a los guardias y los despertaron diciendo con un grito de : "NOS ATACAN".

En eso los guardias gritaron diciendo: "NO ME MATE AUN NO ME CASO", en eso la pareja zorruna se empieza a reír de lo visto, perdón ¿que desean?, dijo uno recuperando la compostura.

Bueno, dijo Gin, somos los Kitsune y venimos del país del demonio para algún día inscribir a nuestro hijo a la academia shimobi por lo que deseamos ser habitantes de la aldea.

Bueno, dijo el otro guardia, comprobemos su documentos y un ambu los llevara al Hokage, pero como Gin es quien es, soluciono todo con un chasquido de dedos para la materialización de los documentos para no tener problemas en el futuro, incluso un acta de nacimiento para su pequeño Naruto.

Unos minutos después aparece el ambu llevándolos ante Minato pero estos se guardaron su ira contra él, pues él podría descubrirlos, en eso llamaron la atención de los aldeanos pues eran muy llamativos.

Un hombre de apariencia rara y de buen porte con buenos músculos dejando ver sus tatuajes y una mujer que como minino causa hemorragias nasales a todos los hombres, en eso llegan a la torre del hokage donde entran a la oficina donde esta Minato con Jiraiya.

Este intenta seducir a Kurama y esta se le acerca y poniendo sus labios cerca de sus oídos y le dice "si no fueras un pervertido seguro podrías tener a cualquier mujer pero como lo eres…", (en eso ella aprieta la entrepierna de el, con fuerza y Jiraiya a punto de llorar escucha) "solo estas destinado ser un idiota", soltándolo.

Perdón pero no me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi esposa ya que ella y yo detestamos ese tipo de comportamiento, dijo Gin, luego dijo, señor hokage permítame presentarme soy Gin, Kitsune Gin.

Ella es mi esposa Kurama Kitsune y mi hijo de Naruto Kitsune y deseamos ser habitantes de la aldea para que mi hijo sea algún día sea un ninja, claro mi esposa y yo no somos shinobis pero yo soy tatuador y pintor de lienzos.

Mi esposa es experta en Fūinjutsu ya que es fue instruida por sus abuela que fue miembro del clan Uzumaki y eso es una tradición en su clan, además es de rango 7 ella en sus sellados.

Minato pensó que alguien de ese talento podría servir a la aldea en un futuro y acepto esperando que su el hijo de ellos aprenda al crecer a hacer sellos y poder, aprovechar que ese niño sea parte Uzumaki, luego acepto la petición y los mando a una posada para que vivan por ahora ahí, paso un año y la familia Kitsune empezó a ser conocido por sus peculiaridades.

El hombre que trabaja con la tinta tanto que parece una fotografía viva al comienzo su clientela fueron los vagos y matones de la zona luego civiles y mujeres bien parecidas pues querían coquetearle al buen Gin.

Después de 10 meses sus clientes fueron shinobis y al año gente de otros países y aldeas con citas de por lo menos 2 meses de espera, tomo 3 jóvenes que querían aprender de él, haciéndolos sus discípulos en el arte de la tinta en la carne del hombre.

Luego Kurama empezó a fabricar sellos de todo tipo y mejorando muchos casi todos los shinobis iban a ser sus clientes incluso el hokage y su esposa que era una Uzumaki aun que Kurama se tragaba su odio hacia ella.

Pues desde que su marido se hizo hokage su egos crecieron y gracias ello el matrimonio dejo de asistir a sus instalaciones populares, eso fue bueno pues casi nunca vieron a Naruto que crecía rodeado de amor por ambos padres sustitutos.

Pasaron unos años y Naruto con sus padres salían casi siempre a pasear en las tardes pues Naruto empezó a ir a la academia de civiles donde van todos los niños no importa si quieren ser ninjas o no.

Se hizo de muchos amigos, no había un niño más feliz en la aldea, excepto por sus "hermanitos" que a pesar de sus edades de 4 años, ellos eran los más pomposos de la aldea ya su padre Hokage y su madre una ninja clase S fomentaron ese comportamiento.

Ya que su padre proclamo hace años que sus hijos eran los salvadores de la aldea por tener el chakra del Kyuubi y serian shinobis de alto calibre además de ser tratados como dioses y complacidos por todos y de todas formas.

Además hace tiempo Kushina se cambió el apellido de Uzumaki a Namikaze para dejar atrás esa casta de personas que serían cualquier cosa menos sus iguales, "pobre tonta", pensaba Kurama.

Ya que ella no pensaba en el legado de su pueblo en Uzu, pues Kurama conocía bien ese legado, de ello, cualquiera que lo supera moría de la impresión, los Kitsunes rápidamente se hicieron de reconocimiento pues Gin en sus ratos libre pintaba grandes retratos con pinceles paisajes y se los regalaba a algunos amigo que hizo en la aldea.

Como el buen Teuchi y su hija Ayame que eran siempre visitados por Naruto y Kurama a comer ramen que por explicación de su madre Kurama es una adicción en los Uzumakis.

La popularidad subió en la familia que varios civiles querían que sean parte del consejo pero ellos se negaban pues si lo hacían perderían el tiempo libre que pasan con su Naruchan.

Para Naruto ese apodo era molesto pues muchos niños y niñas lo llamaban así pero eran más de cariño pues siempre jugaba con él en ese tiempo conocío Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji que eran inseparables a veces dormían en sus casas y cenaban en la casa de cualquiera de ellos.

Una noche cuando tenían 5 años los niños, Gin fue a buscar a Naruto en el complejo Abúrame pues no era tan tarde y su madre Kurama esperaba con la cena hecha.

Naruto observa que unos niños molestaban a una niñita de ojos perlados y pelo azulado en eso Naruto se les acerca y enfrenta con gran técnica de taijutsu pues él era entrenado por su madre y su padre en secreto, ¿este bien?, dijo el muchacho, "si" respondió la pequeña toda asustada y algo sonrojada.

Gin se acercó y pregunto cómo se llamaba a la pequeña y ella dijo: "me llamo Hinata Hyuuga mucho gusto señor", con un sonrojo en su rostro y un poco de tartamudeo por ver a Naruto, bien, yo soy Naruto Kitsune y él es mi papa Gin Kitsune, le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Gin al ver esto pensó si este encuentro de su hijo está destinado con la niña y dijo: "Naruto puedes subir a la señorita a tu espalda para llevarla a su casa", Hinata se sonrojo y Naruto asintió y empezaron a conversar entre ellos hasta llegar a su casa.

Al llegar se encontró con el padre de ella Hiashi Hyūga quien exigió respuestas a su hija, de que paso, en eso Hiashi agradeció y metió a Hinata a su casa con un aire de molestia por lo débil que era su hija.

Naruto suspiro y Gin pregunto qué pasaba y Naruto respondió que ella era una compañera de su clase y siempre es muy tímida y callada y que parece que su padre empeora su timidez pues para Naruto él tiene cara de ogro.

Gin se puso a reír con su hijo cargado en su espalda admirando la mente tan desarrollada y la capacidad de sentir y apreciar la felicidad ajena y al mismo tiempo la tristeza de no ser su padre biológico junto con Kurama y pensar como se lo dirían algún día.

Al llegar a casa Naruto se baña con su padre y Naruto le dice si se puede hacer un tatuaje y Gin le dice: "cuando seas grande mientras tanto no, porque tu mama te mataría y a mí también me mataría" y con una sonrisa dijo: "pues ni la muerte misma puede vencer la ira de una mujer molesta".

En eso se ríe y Naruto no entendía la referencia, al cenar Naruto le cuenta su día a sus padres y le cuenta sobe Hinata en esto Kurama astuta como un zorro empieza a molestar a de que algún día se casaría con ella.

Naruto se sonrojo y dijo que eso no pasaría y su madre seguía con la idea y le dijo que la traiga para conocer a su futura nuera pronto por que debe enseñarle como lavar los calzoncillos sucios de Naruto y todos menos él se murieron de risa menos él.

Paso el tiempo y Hinata y Naruto seguían viendose y se hicieron amigos con el grupo y luego un chico algo raro llamado Rock Lee un año mayor que ellos pero no les importaba lo único que ellos evitaban era el grupo de Menma y Arashi, sus hermanos biológicos.

Que eran increíblemente presumidos con Sasuke Uchiha que era el hijo de líder de su clan con sus doujutsu visual el sharingan y el primo de Hinata, Neiji que desde que su padre murió para evitar una guerra fue ascendió a la rama principal como compensación de su tío Hiashi.

Ya que empezaba creer que su hija mayor no era digna heredera de su clan, después estaba Ino Yamanaka que era de esas odiosas que se creía la más hermosa, pues no siempre fue así pues solía pasar antes tiempo con Chouji y Shikamaru.

Pues sus padres eran unidos pero ella se le subió los humos a la cabeza y su padre no pudo bajarla y luego Sakura Haruno que era hija de una miembro del consejo civil que siempre se aprovechaba de todos para ganar más poder.

Siempre trataban de molestar al grupo de Naruto y ellos siempre se lograban librar de sus molestas presencias pues Naruto siempre los encaraba y no les permitía molestar a sus amigos, a veces se iban a los golpes solo entre ellos a pesar de superar a Naruto en número.

El siempre les ganaba pero en especial defendía a Hinata como podía pues era su primera amiga mujer y según su padre la primera amiga mujer era la más importante en la vida de un hombre, bueno a Naruto nunca lo entendió pero siempre se sentía triste cuando ella lloraba.

Había veces en las noches que ella iba su casa llorando y sin saber por que, el la recibía con sus padres a que duerma con Naruto, claro con la promesa a Naruto de que si se portaba mal su madre Kurama le mostraría sus calzoncillos sucios Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: Revelaciones_**

Naruto y sus amigos están por salir de la academia civil para ingresar a la academia ninja que era dirigida por el tercer Hokage ya que nunca le gusto que los civiles intente meterse en asuntos de guerra por ello al salir del puesto de Hokage y darle el puesto a Minato siempre aconsejando a Minato que no le de poder a los civiles.

Pues al final ellos intentarían controlar todo, palabras que Minato se arrepentiría de no escuchar, Naruto conocía al viejo Hiruzen Sarutobi pues su padre solía pintar algunos cuadros con él y lo guiaba para mejorar en sus pequeños proyectos.

El niño lo vio como un abuelo pues este siempre le cayó bien pues le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién pero siempre le daba tranquilidad la presencia del niño.

Gracias al cielo por la intervención divinas pues el grupo de Menma y Arashi estuvo en otra sección a los del grupo de Naruto, pero la academia era distinta a la otra pues el conflicto estaba prohibido más por que todos los docentes eran chupamedias del Hokage.

El grupo de privilegiados hacia lo que quería sintiéndose intocables, al empezar las clases Kurama vio el programa de la academia pues parecía que los estándares habían bajado, esto fue por culpa de Minato que le dio mucho poder al consejo civil.

Esto no está muy bien pues si seguía así los niños serian asesinado en sus primeras misiones y al querer hacer entender esto en una junta muchos padres de clanes concordaron con ella estando a punto de ser la representante de los padres de la academia.

Pero ella se negó pues su trabajo era muy agotador que sería mejor la señora Mikoto Uchiha por ella entendía mejor los asuntos ninjas ya que era una jounin de de gran fama antes de su retiro.

Mikoto acepto pues sabía que su esposo y el clan planearía algo en contra de la aldea y esto les daría un incentivo para desistir y analizar mejor, esto le agrado a Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del clan, pues el sentía que los Uchiha no tenía suficiente poder dentro de la aldea.

Además empezó a ser más cercanos a los Namikazes pues pensó emparejar a su hija Naori Uchiha con alguno de sus 2 hijos aunque ella sea 2 años menor que ellos.

Los cambios se dieron en los programas por la iniciativa de Kurama, ella ya no tenía rencor a los Uchiha por su pasado con Marada pero con el tiempo se habían hecho buena amiga con Mikoto durante un tiempo.

Pero como el concepto de paraíso en el mundo no es aceptado por todos, los distintos los miembros del concejo querían venganza contra los Kitsunes pues ellos cambiaron todos sus planes en la academia.

Los Kitsunes sabían que pasaría pero estaban listos pues Naruto con 8 años era hora de que sepa toda la verdad de su origen por más doloroso que sea para él, 3 meses después de los cambios de la academia los padres amorosos de Naruto empezaron a planear cosas y un nuevo camino para su familia pero algunas cosas no salen como se planean al pie de lo esperado.

Una semana antes del viaje hicieron los preparativos pues harían pasar su muerte como un accidente y con el local de tatuajes fue dejado en un testamento de Gin, de que si pasaba algo, sus 5 aprendices administrarían la tienda.

Enseñarían arte a los niños, pues su filosofía de sus maestro Gin es que el arte, junto al amor sana cualquier corazón roto y con la tienda de sellos de Fuinjutsu explotaría si alguien trataba pues Kurama no era 7 sino 15 según los estándares Uzumsakis que es 5 niveles superior al resto del mundo.

Eso fue fácil, lo difícil fue encontrar 3 cadáveres con las características físicas de la familia Kitsune pero luego tendría que buscar uno más pero lo que sería casi imposible seria rómperle el corazón a pequeño niño que no sabían cómo respondería y empezaron con la charla de la siguiente manera:

Naruto hijo ven que debemos hablar, a Naruto le pareció raro que su madre no le dijera chan como sufijo pues nunca lo había hecho pero no le dio importancia y siguió adelante a hablar con sus padres.

Hijo debemos hablar, dijo Gin muy triste, ¿de que dime papa?, Dijo Naruto, y Gin respondió: hijo ¿que sabes del ataque del Kyuubi hace ya 8 años?.

Pues lo que me dijeron en la academia y que el cuarto lo sello dentro de sus 2 hijos, los petulantes y que lo hizo invocando al shinigami pero el shinigami no tomo su alma.

Eso es raro dijo el niño, hijo debes saber algo, el cuarto tenía 3 hijos y al convocar al shinigami le pidió que sellaran el chakra en los 2 mayores y en el tercero el espíritu del kyuubi.

Pero el shinigami sabía lo que le esperaría al niño y a sus hijos mayores solo les sello el 10 por ciento del chakra en ellos y el alma y el resto en el menor, pero ellos dejaron al bebe a morir en ese instante pues ellos no veían al bebe recién nacido sino a la bestia que ni existía.

Pues hace años los humanos cazaban a los bijuus y lo encerraban para tener súper ninjas y el zorro de 9 colas solo era usado pues el zorro estuvo encerrado por años en el cuerpo de Kushina Uzumaki.

"Bien pero, a donde quieren llegar" dijo: Naruto por no entender la historia, "bien" dijo Kurama, veras hace siglos el kyuubi tenía a sus hermanos y a su vez un gran amigo y se enamoraron y siempre se quisieron mucho hasta el día de hoy ese amigo era el shimigami que es hombre.

Y el kyuubi era una hembra ósea mujer, dijo Kurama sudando como nunca y agitada, "ah por eso el shinigami hizo eso con los niños" dijo Naruto, ¡si!, dijo Gin, ya que el shinigami ama al kyuubi más que a toda su existencia pero el shimigami también vio el futuro del niño y tenía el poder de ayudar.

Pero no quería que el pequeño sufriera y usando su poder libero al kyuubi del bebe y entre los 2 lo cuidaron y amaron y le dieron el nombre de Naruto KItsune,

Naruto se sonrió y dijo que es broma pero entonces sus padres asintieron y Kurama saco sus cola las 9 y sus rasgos cambiaron como sus uñas son más largas y orejas de zorro y su padre se transformó en si versión espectral.

Naruto, bebe perdón por no decírtelo antes o decírtelo, te amamos, siempre estaremos ahí para ti y Kurama lloro pues pensó que Naruto los odiaría pero luego la beso en mejilla y le dijo que los amaba que no le importaba que eran en eso volvieron a sus formas humanas.

Pero luego Naruto dijo: "pero eso quiere decir que mis padres biológicos eran unos idiotas", que pena, siento tristeza por ellos, no es su culpa dijo Gin.

Es la naturaleza humana solo sienten dolor y sufrimiento por encima de todo más que el amor pero todo fue mal cuando ese enmascarado ataco a Kushina y uso a Kurama como arma el pagara cuando sepa quién es él, dijo Gin con fuego en sus ojos y una llama negra rodeando su cuerpo.

Pero hijo ahora debemos hablar de otra cosa como te dije tú estás destinado a algo grande pero aquí al ser alguien talentoso te haces de enemigos por eso hemos pensado en irnos a donde está tu legado Uzushiogakure.

Ya que tu talento nato sale a relucir los miembros de consejo civil intentaran hacerte daño e intentar controlarte, ¿que decides? somos tus padres y veremos lo mejor para ti pero no a costa de tu felicidad piénsalo hoy en 5 días nos lo dices hijo.

Naruto estuvo hablando con sus padres conociendo todo de ellos sus secretos y cosas que uno le preguntaría a la misma muerte si lo viera y a su madre cosas sobre el mismo Rikudo Senin pues su mito y leyenda superan generaciones.

Naruto le hizo prometer que no lo amenace más con los de sus calzoncillos, Kurama acepto por que vio que su cachorro estaba bien y con la promesa que en lugar de Naruchan seria cachorro y que el empezará a lavar su ropa interior, el pequeño cachorro acepto.

Naruto durmió esa noche abrazados a ellos y en sus sueños escucho una voz que se presentó que era un anciano con cabello blanco, muy alto con ojos raros con 6 círculos alrededor de color violeta, este es el sabio de 6 caminos, este se le acerco a Naruto y le dijo : ¿dime como esta Kurama?.

Naruto se asustó porque pensó que trataría de llevarse a madre en eso intenta atacar pero el viejo lo esquiva y riendo dice: "tranquilo pequeño ella es mi hija soy Agoromo y estamos en tus sueños", Naruto se sorprende pues en si ese hombre es su abuelo en cierta forma.

Pero Agoromo le dice que confía en lo que su padre Gin le propone pues en el pasado fue su amigo y ahora tu mi pequeño nieto adoptivo eres mi transmigración, ¿qué es eso? dice Naruto confundido, pues, dice Agoromo, es que mi esencia vuelve con mi voluntad y poderes pero no mi alma eso es otra cosa es reencarnar, de acuerdo abuelito, dijo Naruto.

Así estuvieron hablando y Agoromo le dijo que estas por despertar pero le dice: Naruto tu destino lo forjaras con las acciones que tomes y habrá consecuencias buenas y malas pero no importa que pase, debes seguir y proteger a los que amas.

Naruto dijo: lo se abuelito protegeré a mama y papa para que estén bien, a mis amigos y a los del Ichiraku al abuelo Hiruzen y los que conozco.

Bien Naruto nos veremos pronto dijo el sabio y respondió que pronto hablaríamos y te daré un entrenamiento especial, al despertar ve a sus padres durmiendo mientras lo abrazaban.

El pequeño solo aprieta más fuerte a ellos al desayunar Naruto les cuenta lo que Agoromo le contó de ser su transmigración y de proteger a sus amigos, al no ser día de academia Naruto salió a jugar y visitar los sitios que amaba.

Pensando que extrañaría todo esto con sus amigos pero en todo el día no vio a Hinata su primera amiga de sexo femenino, en eso vio a sus hermanos quienes eran copia de sus padres.

Menma era igual a su padre pero con ojos morados igual a su madre y Arashi era pelirrojo con ojos azules, en eso Naruto pensó que ellos debían ser por la manera en la vivieron pues eran copias genéticas bueno casi ya que siendo la transmigración de Agoromo algo debe influenciar en él.

El día casi acaba y Naruto no podía encontrar a Hinata en eso cerca del complejo Hyuga cerca de un callejón escucha un llanto casi desapercibido, era Hinata que lloraba, Naruto se le acerco y ella lo miro y se le lanzo a llorar con fuerza en su pecho.

Él no sabía que le pasaba en eso noto en su frente un tatuaje de un ave verde, era el símbolo del ave enjaulada, su padre el líder de clan Hiashi Hyuga, sello a su hija por ser débil y la expulso del clan.

Naruto con una ira como las montañas exploto en ira lanzando su instinto asesino a todos lados incluso su padre y madre biológica lo sintieron y les dio miedo un miedo que no sintieron desde hace casi 9 años.

¡No puede ser!, dijeron los aldeanos, "el kyuubi", pensaron pero otros ninjas dijeron que no esté instinto asesino es humano, en eso Kurama llega y tranquiliza a Naruto que está furioso y se pone a llorar por Hinata.

Kurama mira Hinata y se lleva a los niños, unas horas después en la torre del Hokage se reunió el consejo a discutir por lo ocurrido.

El Hokage dice: esta reunión es para saber que fue lo que pasa esta tarde de ese, instinto asesino que desmayo a muchos en la aldea.

Danzo dijo que sea quien sea debería ser entrenado como arma para el bien de la aldea, muchos concordaron pero Sarutobi dijo, y si fue un shinobi que nunca mostró sus habilidades podría ser cualquiera piénsenlo.

Bueno esta reunión es innecesaria en si solo porque alguien expreso su deseo a matar actúan como tontos, dijo Shibi Aburame.

Es verdad dijo Chouza Akimichi, pues es posible que ni siquiera pueda recordarlo pues si fue un niño lo hizo por ira y no lo repita en años o quizás un ambu que entraba eso y lo lanzo si medirse, "es verdad" dijo Fugaku de los Uchiha.

Pues el siempre esta callado y nunca hablaba por algo, bien, dijo Ninato si sabemos algo el consejo lo sabrá lo más rápido posible.

En la casa de los Kitsune, Hinata despertaba sin recordar cómo se desmallo, pues solo recordó a Naruto y que ella lloro y después nada, en eso mira a su lado a la señora Kurama recostada abrazándola.

Hinata miro y pensó que deseaíra ser igual de fuerte y bella pues es sabido que cuando algún jounin o chunin pervertido se le acerca a intentar a faltarle al respeto ella siempre los apalea y los pandilleros que molestan cerca del parque donde Narukun juega siempre salían con los huesos rotos eso sin ser una kunoichi.

En eso Kurama despertó y miro Hinata con una sonrisa y le pregunto qué había pasado en eso Hinata se puso a llorar otra vez.

Hinata dijo: mi padre me desheredo del puesto de jefe del clan me sello y expulso de clan porque Neiji mí primo se enfrentó a mí por orden de mi padre y yo perdí, la pobre niña lo dijo con una tristeza que casi hace llorar a Kurama.

En eso entra Gin y Naruto a ver como estaban, ellos traían platos con comida y Gin dice que si le gustaría vivir con nosotros ya que lo que pasó en su clan se propago en cuestión de minutos siendo opacado por el instinto asesino de Naruto.

Unos minutos después Naruto sonrió y dijo: en serio Hinata quédate con nosotros, en eso Hinata sonrió y casi llora y Kurama le dijo, cálmate mi pequeña cachorra, en eso cenaron.

Como no había un cuarto disponible por ahora Hinata compartirá cuarto con Naruto, dijo Gin, con una sonrisa zorruna en él, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron rojos y Kurama dijo piensen que todavía tienen 5 años y se siguen bañando juntos, eso se desmayaron los niños.

Los Kitsunes sabían que el consejo civil actuaria pronto y lo de Hinata produciría más atención por ello al día siguiente fueron ante el Hokage a reclamar la tutela de Hinata por haber sido expulsada de su clan.

El Hokage no se negó a eso pues era la ley, Hiashi Hyūga se enteró e intento a reclamar a los Kitsunes y dijo: "por que adoptaron a esa vergüenza que no sirve para nada".

En eso Hinata estuvo a punto de llorar pero Gin en un segundo sin que nadie lo viera le dio un puñetazo en el estómago Hiashi, sino lo reventó el órgano fue de milagro.

Luego lo tomo del cuello y lanzando un instinto asesino contra Hiashi y sus guardaespaldas dijo: "estás hablando mal de mí cachorra, basura si lo vuelves a ser te mato".

En eso esconde su instinto asesino pues nadie, lo sintió luego Gin tomando a su mujer con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, cargando a Hinata con el otro y Naruto conversando con él y dijo: "que apesta" mirando a los guardaespaldas sus pantalones parecían manchados por adelante y atrás incluido Hiashi.

Por necesidad ellos le contaron todo a Hinata ella se lo tomo con calma pues ella siempre los vio como sus padres y sabía que eran raros por sus chakras ya que el de Gin era negro y de Kurama era rojo.

Ella los veía como sus padres pues su madre murió después de su nacimiento de su hermanita Hanabi quien también es igual de fría que su padre no tenía una conexión.

Gin dijo: "nos vamos hoy, esta noche niños", ambos asintieron pues ese instinto asesino llamaría la atención en especial de la humillación de Hiashi, se alistaron todo se prepararon y pusieron los cuerpos falsos.

Crearon un pequeño incendio controlado solo destrozando los cuerpos falsos sin la necesidad de identificarlos, Gin abrió una puerta dimensional pasando su familia con un destino en mente pero lo más importante juntos como familia.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: devuelta a Konoha, un cambios inesperados_**

Varios años han pasado desde la trágica muerte de los Kitsunes por parte del destino para poder apoderarse el negocio de sellos de la señora Kitsune un grupo de enmascarados ingreso a su negocio.

Ellos iban con mascara con el kanji de raíz en la frente pero el local exploto destruyéndolo todo sin dejar nada pero un sello contuvo la explosión para no lastimar los negocios continuos.

El negocio de los tatuajes cambio con el nombre Kitsune Ink los 5 aprendices empezaron a enseñar a los niños arte de pintura y dibujos en los parque, orfanato y calles de la aldea.

Otras cosas pasaron unos meses después en la aldea de Amegakure no Sato con su guerra civil por el grupo de Akatsuki termino en solo unos días donde se creía que los rebeldes serian aniquilados por Salamandra Hanzo pero resulto fue todo lo contrario.

El líder del grupo conocido como Yahiko tomo el control y como de milagro dejo de llover todo el tiempo, bueno por lo menos no era constantemente la lluvia y mejoro la condición de la aldea creando casas y fortaleciendo las defensas de la aldea para que nunca más sea el campo de guerra de otros.

Es más la sociedad en la aldea mejoro tanto económicamente y socialmente que se vio como una de las 5 grandes aldeas en casi 4 años entonces un consejo de señores feudales junto con el señor feudal de ese país nombro a Yahiko como el Amekage.

El primer kage de la aldea, uno pensaría que clases de consejo o estrategias tendría el Amekage o un ser sobrenatural lo guiaría pero en si eran 2 que lo ayudaron.

A los años se supo que la antigua aldea de Uzushiogakure no Sato estaba resurgiendo, se supo que muchos Uzumakis que andaba escondidos volvían a su país de origen esto molesto a Konoha pues fueron sus aliados.

Pero Uzushiogakure respondía que no deseaba ser su aliado otra vez pues su consejo no es de agrado de él joven señor feudal y que no intente enviar espías o miembros de raíz sino tomarían medidas.

Pero como la estupidez reina en el consejo de Konoha mandaron 5 espías pero a 3 semanas los de Uzushiogakure mandaron un pergamino que decía mensaje al consejo donde automático salieron 5 cadáveres de sus ambus sin piel y sin ojos.

Todo el consejo vomito del asco y terror, era obvio que Uzu no quería nada con los de Konoha por orden de su señor feudal que se decía que tenía 13 años y está comprometido con una muchacha de su misma edad que según los pocos que la vieron era la perfecta para esa edad.

Se dice que un pequeño ejército de Kirigakure no sato un grupo de rebeldes se formo en contra de la estúpida orden que su Mizukage ha dado de eliminar a los que poseen línea de sangre.

Y se dice que fueron a las otras 2 aldeas mencionadas a pedir ayuda y recibiendo ayuda de estas 2, nunca se supo cuántos fueron, el grupo de Mei Terumi venció a Yagura el portador del Sambi "Izobu la tortuga lagarto" y en sus pedido de ayuda logro reclutar a otros 2 antiguos espadachines de neblina.

Kisame Hoshigake y Zabuza Momochi con un muevo elemento y portador de una línea de sangre llamado Haku Yuki que es como un hijo adoptivo para Zabuza y amigo del mismo señor Feudal de Uzushiogakure y así formando una alianza entre los 3 países.

Los 3 señores feudales se juntaron para conversar la situación con el Mizukage, el Amekage y de Uzu el nuevo Uzukage que usaba una máscara blanca con la mitad pintada con la forma de un remolino rojo en el lado derecho.

Esto afecto mucho la economía de Konoha pues se contaba historias de los 3 nuevos Kages por separado y más del señor feudal Uzushiogakure porque se decía que a pesar de ser joven era muy guapo casi rivalizando con su prometida, que fue por ella abolió la estúpida regla de la ley de restauración de clanes.

Pues para ellos se debe ser un padre responsable antes de tener un ejército con tu familia, este ejemplo lo siguieron muchas aldeas pues a ninguna mujer le gusta esa estúpida ley y claro crearon un grupo de leyes que hacían ridículas a las otra pues le daba libertad al pueblo y no a su consejo civil pues los miembros eran escogidos al azar cada 2 años y luego salían del poder.

Otras cosas raras pasaron se dice que otra aldea se formó llamada Otogakure no Sato en el país del arroz pero se supo que hace unos años fue atacada y muchas personas escaparon.

Parece ser de una prisión subterránea pero no le dieron importancia hasta que pasaron ya 2 años de la re-formación de la aldea de Uzushiogakure pues las 4 aldeas ingresarían a los exámenes chunin que este año se celebran en Konoha y además el consejo de señores feudales reconoció formalmente al Uzukage.

Que estaría con su señor feudal en los exámenes pues para Konoha era necesario los exámenes pues la formación de las aldeas les quito clientela, el evento traería clientela a Konoha.

Pues este año había equipos muy buenos pensaba Minato mientras hablaba con el consejo y también recordaron el asunto de sus ambus despellejados e intentarían firmar una alianza con alguna aldea pues era prometedor en muchos sentidos.

Pero no todo sería como ellos planearon pues Kushina Namikaze entro corriendo esa misma tarde a la oficina de sus esposo con malas noticias, ella dijo: "Minakun tenemos problemas el chakra del zorro en Menma y Arashi se acabó".

¡Que!, dijo Minato, ¿cómo es posible?, se preguntó, ¿cómo se pudo acabar?, es simple, dijo una voz, si solo pones una entidad, su alma, esta regenera su chakra pero si solo pones chakra este se acabara y nada lo regenera.

Era Jiraiya que hace como 14 años cambio su forma de ser por un mujer que le dio un dolor físico que ni su amada Tsunade le había dado, así es, un fuerte dolor puede hacer cambiar a las personas pensaría uno y en su caso le sirvió.

Pues se encontró con ella y el intento ser más caballeroso y 4 años después finalmente sucedió su más grande sueño, casarse con la princesa de las babosas, pero él está ahí por otra cosa y dijo: Minato debemos hablar pues el viejo sapo me invoco y me dijo una profecía que nació de golpe, es esta:

"Los 2 niños rechazados se unirán y formara una estirpe y conquistaran el mundo no con guerras sino con ejemplos, criados por un ser que nadie quiere conocer y una madre que es salvaje de cabellos rojos, el será un nuevo dios y ella es una princesa de la luna y juzgaran a sus antiguas familias con puño de hierro porque él fue una bestia para ellos, el engendrado por un rayo amarillo y un océano rojo y ella una inútil engendrada por otra princesa de la luna y un hombre corazón de hielo y juntos vencerán al enviado de los ojos rojos".

No entiendo de que se trata puedo entender que Kushina sea la madre salvaje por los cabellos pero lo de los hijos no entiendo nada y por cierto que le paso al chakra del zorro decías, dijo Jiraiya.

En eso Minato y Kushina se ponen a razonar se dan cuenta que el niño debe ser el tercer hijo que tuvieron y ni siquiera le dieron nombre, el que tiene el alma del Kyuubi él podría ser ese niño pues Minato y Kushina tenían esos apodos pero ellos siempre pensaron que el kyuubi poseyó el cuerpo del niño.

En un instante ambos se confesaron ante Jiraiya, el viejo se sintió decepcionado de su discípulo y su esposa que la veía como una hija.

Como pudieron hacer eso, era un niño, lo buscare, dijo el sanin pero en un segundo sintieron una presencia aterradora y vieron al shinigami y este dijo: "la pareja más idiota que he tenido la deshonra de conocer pues no conocen la diferencia de una espada y su funda".

Dijo el shinigami con molestia y luego dice: acaso no sabían que al sellar con mi sello el cuerpo absorbe la fuerza vital de lo que yo sello pues en estándares soy como de nivel 2000 en sellos.

Además que te dije Namikaze "debes recordar que cada acción que cometas lo pagaras caro con tu sangre y sudor", te di una advertencia y lo arruinastes tu vida y de tu hijo, y si puedes entender esto no lo molestaran, no lo buscaran, no pensaran en él, no se acercaran hasta que él lo decida.

El shimigami se fue en un instante dejando asustados y arrepentidos a los Namikazes juntos con Jiraiya, no sabían que hacer, no sabían que pensar, solo lloraron por varias minutos.

Pero en eso el viejo sabio reacciono y les dijo: que el shinigami advirtió que no se acerquen hasta que él lo decida, ósea que tienen posibilidades de recuperarlo, eso los alegro un poco y pensando cómo hacerle saber que ellos estaban arrepentidos.

Que habían cambiado y la principal forma era decirle al mundo lo que ellos habían hecho aunque eso sea arruinar la reputación de Minato y el prestigio de la aldea con él a cargo, es más para sobrevivir a sus ideas la aldea tendría que cambiar con los ideales de las nuevas aldea.

Al día siguiente el hokage reunió al concejo argumentando nuevos cambios por su decisión y del señor feudal para no arruinar la aldea pues al final de cuentas lo contacto en la noche anterior para acordar los cambios a la aldea.

Bien empecemos, dijo Minato, esta reunión es para hablar de los cambios y un secreto que no se le ha rebelado a nadie en la aldea.

Primero, es los cambios de la aldea en sus leyes pues conseguimos el reglamento interno de la aldea de Uzushiogakure de manera legal claro pues en 6 meses será los exámenes chunin pues no queremos conflictos con ellos.

Segundo, los problemas de crimen en la aldea por lo que le doy total poder a Fugaku Uchiha con la policía de la aldea y la decisión de disolver la policía civil y aumentar las filas de la policía ninja.

Tercero es la pena por discriminación a las personas sin importa su condición sea física, edad, sexo, posición, económica y casos especiales como enfermedades y estado de jinchurikis pues si las otras aldeas se enteran de que se les tratara bien alguno de ellos puede que deje su aldea vendrá aquí eso sería bueno militarmente y socialmente.

Cuarto, la disolución del consejo civil, cada 2 años con orden del señor feudal del país de fuego para que se den las opiniones y consejos del bando civil.

En eso Minato recordó todo lo que paso estos años por su incompetencia por años el robo y crimen en la aldea, actos de corrupción y salidas de impunidad, maltrato y explotación y la decadencia de la academia ninja que si no fuera por la señora Kurama Kitsune eso no cambiaría.

El consejo civil exploto en ira pues todo por lo que lucharon y lograr se serian arrebatados, sus planes se fueron a la basura.

Por qué estos cambios grito uno, es innecesarios grito otro, ¿¡INNECESARIO!? Grito Namikaze con fuerza, "la aldea esta con las justas, a punto de hundirse ¡pero no!

"Los señores del concejo en sus tronos de oro no ven lo que se viene, pocos ingresos en la aldea, la próxima generación que salga en la academia será la más pequeña por que los padres de los niños y huérfanos no quieren ser shinobis".

Pues empiezan a ser vistos con malos ojos por culpa de la corrupción del consejo, den gracias por el señor feudal que sabe de sus actos de corrupción y ha decidido no ejecutarlos por lo que sería un escándalo, aprovechen estos 2 años pues una comisión formada empiese a investigarlos.

Y cuando termine el tiempo o morían por una ejecución o encerrados de por vida por traición a la aldea dijo Ibiki el jefe del departamento de torturas pues era parte del concejo shinobi.

Minato siguió con los puntos y cambios, el quinto punto es la disolución del proyecto de restauración del clan, Danzo reclamo el porqué del fin proyecto con ira.

Pues esto retrasaría sus planes, es simple, dijo Iruzen Sarutobi, esa ley es ridícula pues que mujer desea ser una incubadora para niños, díganme ¿pondrían a sus hijas a eso?, mujeres díganme ¿compartirían a sus hombres?, "tengo una idea para eso", dijo Tsunade Senju.

Hace poco ella volvió con su esposo a la aldea y se convirtió en jefa de médicos de la aldea y líder del casi extinto clan Senju, ¿a que te refieres Tsunade?, dijo la señora Namikaze con mucha curiosidad.

Es simple dijo la rubia ojimiel, verán la marera de crear un feto es la combinación genética de 2 individuos, un hombre y una mujer en un ovulo fértil dentro de una mujer.

Con mis nuevas técnicas me permite extraer el ovulo en una pequeña clonación se le puede implantar a un mujer que no puede tener hijos más el material genético.

Se podría recrear un clan sin la necesidad de ser ilegal y se podría usar en civiles con la promesa de que los niños que cuando crezcan sean parte de ese clan, incluso podría ser usado para matrimonios por si uno de los miembros muere, al final es lo único clonado serían los óvulos, incluso yo en un año yo podría tener un hijo con mi esposo Jiraiya.

"Eso es el descubrimiento médico del siglo", dijo Shibi Aburame con una cara no más exagerada que los demás del consejo, eso es perfecto, dijo Minato, no solo se terminara ese asunto del proyecto, sino que se podría propagar a otras naciones y crear alianzas otras aldeas.

Bien ahora debo hablarles de algo que debe hacerse público, de hecho debí revelarlo hace más de 14 años, así Minato les contó todo lo sucedido excepto lo de la muerte reprendiéndolo, la profecía dada y el gasto de chakra en sus 2 hijos, todos quedaron en shock.

Muchos pensaron que estaba bien pues el niño era un monstruo, otros pensaron que era algo horrible el abandonar a su hijo, así otros vieron que si lo encontraban lo podían usar como arma y algunos pensaron que el niño buscaría venganza.

Jiraiya dijo: en mis investigaciones encontré ciertos datos de los primeros Jinchurikis al inicio de las guerras de clanes, que se les hizo lo mismo pero al solo meter el alma de un bijuu algún rasgo se le pegan al niño recipiente.

Por ejemplo al Nibi al separarlo igual, su recipiente obtuvo sus ojos de color disparejo y 7 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, al Sanbi lo mismo en su ojo y su cuerpo su piel se puso dura como el hierro y así.

Pero esas ideas fueron abandonadas por el mal gasté de chakra en sus en los niños que se le dio los chakras durante las guerras de los clanes, un civil interrumpió y dijo entonces quiere decir que los jóvenes héroes pronto perderán su chakra de la bestia.

"Si" dijo Jiraiya por eso debemos encontrar al niño con el zorro ya que el chakra se regenera en el niño, quizás fue encontrado por algún lugareño, eso lo investigare, pero una mujer del concejo civil respondió: pero es una bestia seguro el zorro lo posee y querrá venganza contra la aldea.

Eso es algo estúpido dijo Kushina por lo que se dio cuenta de su más grande error, el despreciar a su pequeño hijo, todo lo que es sellado por el shimigami es perfecto por su propio poder lo más posible es que el zorro en el recupero su chakra pero no podría poseer el cuerpo de su hijo, su hijo ella se sintió feliz al pesarlo y que deseaba conocerlo y rogar por perdón más que nada.

Una noche antes de la reunión del consejo de Konoha una puerta dimensional se abrió en una habitación y el shinigami estaba saliendo de ahí, entonces toma su forma humana y una mujer de caballo rojo cortó hasta los hombros y marcas zorrunas en sus rostros lo abrazo y beso su boca cuello y mejillas a gran velocidad.

Y le dijo ¿adonde fuiste?, el dijo fui a atender unos asuntos personalmente, pues hay ciertas cosas que en mis vacaciones no puedo desatender, ella dijo: los enfrentaste ¿verdad?, ¿no?

Gin suspiro, dijo: "si", con mucha tristeza en eso la siempre bella Kurama le muerde el hombro de manera muy sensual pues a él le excitaba y molestaba y le dijo porque lo hizo con un gran sonrojo y Kurama le respondió: pues por ver a esos tontos, ¿qué les dijiste?, ¿Sospecharon algo de nuestros bebes? Dijo la dama con una combinación de furia y miedo por lo que ellos podría saber.

No te preocupes solo les hice ver el enorme error que cometieron y el saber que perdieron a un ser valioso pero con respecto a nuestra pequeña bebe no encare al idiota.

Pues sé que no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, pero no se si alcanzara la redención con ella o no después de que realicemos el plan para lo quiero preguntarte, ¿donde están ahora?

Ah, dijo la bella pelicorta, por fin, esta tarde se decidieron por como harían los preparativos para los exámenes y mandaron con sus mensajeros. El cachorro mando la información a Yahiko y a Mei seguro vendría el próximo fin de semana.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5: Empiezan los exámenes._**

El tiempo transcurrió ya solo faltaban días para los exámenes Chunin, en la oficina del Hokage, Minato pensó en lo transcurrido en estos meses y recordando la molestia del pueblo por lo que hizo su hijo y la aceptación de algunos por lo que pensaron que el niño estaba poseído por el zorro.

Era algo dividido pero los cambios favorables se vieron a los pocos días por los cambios, la reducción de el crimen por parte del clan Uchiha, Minato esta tan complacido que decidió en convertir como su sucesor a Itachi que era que hacia las estrategia y planes, haciendo feliz a Fugaku.

Que enseguida abandono la idea de crear una revolución en la aldea, otros de los cambio se vio en la academia donde la flojera de muchos ninjas y su mediocridad se vio reducida en especial de ciertos muchachos que serían herederos de clanes tuvieron que esforzarse.

Pero su arrogancia solo creció más de esos muchachos incluido a sus 2 hijos que le daba igual el inútil de su hermano pues era de seguro un adefesio para ellos.

Unos 2 meses después Tsunade termino con sus experimentos de recreación de óvulos frescos en las personas para restaurar clanes sin necesidad de abusos en sí.

El mundo médico y social sintió la revolución medica en si, pues no solo todas las aldeas podría recuperar a sus líneas de sangre y darle el regalo de ser madre a muchas viudas de ninjas, con hijos de su fallecidos esposos sino las solteronas que nunca se casaron y podría tener hijos de algunos clanes.

Claro con la promesa de que los niños terminarían en el clan cuando crezcan, todo empezó con su propia clonación de sus óvulos para implantárselos como muestra a ella misma, un mes después ella a pesar de tener 50 años pero con un cuerpo fuerte y resistente y nada demacrado gracias a su deseo de poder tener hijos con su tonto pervertido.

Bueno pervertido solo con ella logro rejuvenecer sus características físicas para soportar los embarazos, 6 semanas después ella ya estaba en observación porque estaba encinta esperando 3 niños de sexo no identificado aun.

A lo lejos de la aldea se veían a 4 figuras con uno era un adulto con el rostro vendado y cabellos corto con una gran espada, era Zabuza Momochi con su equipo de Kirigakure no Sato para los exámenes chunin, su equipo era una persona de cabello negro largo con la parte posterior recogido con su protector en la frente con un rostro que solo un ojo entrenado se daría cuenta que es hombre o no, su nombre era Haku Yuki.

Uno de los últimos miembro de su clan pues serian un 6 o7 miembros de su clan otro, era un chico que vestía como un ninja tradicional solo que en lugar de ser negro era azul oscuro sin mascara, con una katana ninja en la espada, su nombre era Tomma.

La última miembro era un chica que su un traje azul de licra con piezas de armadura en sus brazos y piernas en su pecho usaba una túnica en el torso de color negro en su cintura un porta objeto con kunai y herramientas, sus cabellos era castaño con una coleta de caballo con banda ninja amarrada en su cintura su nombre era Suzanabachi.

Zabuza recordó cómo conoció a la familia Kitsune pues hace más de 5 años ellos y él se toparon, en ese tiempo Zabuza era un empleado por Gato que aterraba el país de las Olas, eso no les agradaba a ellos así que los 2 padres una pelirroja y el hombre de cabello blanco se enfrentaron a su mafia en 5 minutos.

No mataron a Zabuza pues él se dedicó a proteger a Haku con su vida, esto hizo sentir simpatía por ello, al dejar a Gato medio muerto y a merced del pueblo con la condición de que no lo matarían si le daba al pueblo todo lo que tenía.

Kurama acepto pero dijo: no morirás por nosotros pero ellos no sé qué te harán, en eso todos los aldeanos se lo llevaron y nadie sabe a dónde se lo llevaron o que fue de él.

Recordando el pasado Haku recordó su amistad de joven con Naruto y Hinata contándole su pasado, en eso viajando por el continente elemental se encontraron con Kisame Hoshigaki pues el huía de la aldea pues no le gusto los ideales Yagura y su amigo Tobi.

Que estaba siempre estaba escondido e interesado en el, esto no le gusto y escapo de la aldea pues pensaba en unirse a la revolución de la aldea solo por diversión en esto llama la atención de la familia Kitsune que decidieron ayudar a los espadachines.

En esto, encontraron a Mei Terumi, Chojuro y Ao en un solo día ellos vencieron a Yagura pero la kitsune se dio cuenta que el medio infante derrotado estaba en un genjutsu.

En eso al recordar lo que hizo, Yagura se suicida y el Sambi se manifestó pero se dio cuenta de Kurama y Gin y tomo una forma humana sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al acercarse a ellos los acompaño y platicaron por horas de sus vidas, Izobu estaba feliz por su hermana.

Al fin estaba con su amor y más aún al saber que ellos tenía 2 hijos o por lo menos adoptados, en eso se dio cuenta que Hinata era una Hyuga e Izobu se acercó a ella e hizo aparecer un pergamino para invocar pues muchos no sabían que en realidad nadie sabe que los 9 Bijuus son jefes de invocación.

Izobu era la máxima invocación de las tortugas así él se fue a el mundo de las invocaciones y Hinata podría aprender un mejor taijutsu uno superior al Junken uno con afinidad de agua y tierra.

A 6 kilómetros de ellos estaba un Grupo de 5 hombres con 3 muchachos de entre 14 y 15 años los muchachos eran genins de la aldea de la lluvia eran Van, experto en taijutsu, Ginji experto en ninjutsus eléctricos y la chica era Asako que era una experta en pelear con agujas y cargaba una sombrilla.

Estos chicos eran del clan Fuma, eran hermanos, Van el mayor y de cabello castaño alborotado y usaba gafas moradas, Ginji era rubio de ojos azules y Asako era la más prodigiosa de los 3 a pesar de ser la menor.

Ellos vestían como vestían los Akatsukis a sus comienzos con túnicas negras con unos tonos medio pardos en sus pantalones y capaz negras con protectores en las frentes de la aldea y armaduras en el torso.

Pero lo más importante era 4 de los 5 que estaban ahí eran 4 hombres y una mujer de cuerpo hermoso con cabello azul y con mirada tranquila y un pequeño piercing en el labio bajo era Konan la segunda al mando de la aldea y la líder del nuevo Akatsuki.

Que eran 8 miembros incluyéndola y 4 miembros de ese grupo de combate la acompañaban, uno era un encapuchado con la boca tapada de piel algo bronceada y hablaba como viejo y ojos extraño, era conocido como Kakuzo.

El otro era un hombre con una guadaña de hoja triple roja, con un peinado de cabello medio largo de color plata, su nombre era Hidan, otro era un hombre muy alto con un sombrero rojo y la boca tapada con una pieza de armadura debajo de su capa llevaba una armadura roja y plateada era conocido como Han el jinchuriki del Gobi o exjinchuriki.

El cuarto era un adolecente de cabello rubio y ojos azules con el cabello recogido un una coleta con una modificación en las manos de bocas, era Daidara.

Mientras caminaba Deidara y Han recordaban cuando conocieron a los Kitsunes no hace mucho, ellos dejaron sus aldeas pues no soportaban vivir ahí, Han por la interferencia y odio de la aldea por ser un jinchuriki y Deidara odia la presión del viejo Onoki el suchikage que quería que el fuera su sucesor.

Los conocieron en medio del bosque pues en un camino de 3 secciones ellos se dirigían a cierto punto y los Kitsune al mismo al encontrarse por la intersección había una banda de 20 ladrones apunto de "intentar" masacrarlos, pero fueron vencidos por los 6 en un minuto.

Luego comieron en un puesto cerca para refugiarse de la lluvia por caer, Kurama se dio cuenta que su hermano Kokuo estaba encerrado en Han, y le propone liberarlo sin morir, Han sin dudarlo acepta con dudas de Deidara.

Pero fue fácil sin la necesidad de dolor para Han, Kokou tomo forma humana agradeciendo a su hermana y conversando con Gin, pues sabía quién era el y Kokuo y les pidió a los 2 ex miembros de Iwa que no hablen nunca de lo ocurrido y quien era Kurama pues fue revelado fácilmente.

En eso Gin les dice que si deseaban ser libres para hacer misiones y estar tranquilos pues diríjanse a la aldea de la lluvia que Gin los envía y que hablen con Yahiko.

Kakuzo y Hidan también recordaron como entraron a la aldea de la lluvia pues ellos por separado escucharon que la aldea termino su guerra civil y seria bueno conseguir trabajo.

Yahiko al reconocerlos les ofreció trabajo como parte de un escuadrón especial Hidan acepto por tener sacrificios aunque sería bueno tener malos que buenos y Kakuzo entro con la condición de que le deje ayudar a administrar la economía de la aldea.

Un sueño para él, manipular mucho dinero, Konan como la líder del grupo estaba muy feliz por los cambios para su aldea, después de todo vería a sus amigos que cambiaron todo su mundo.

El recuerdo parecía muy triste o eso parecía pues su amado Yahiko y muchos de sus amigos serian asesinados pero fue evitado por la intervención de un par de desconocidos que llegaron a la aldea, a ellos no les gusto el juego de Hanzo y decidieron en un minuto acabar con la Salamandra Yahiko.

Se le acerco y agradeció con mucho aprecio en eso Nagato el segundo al mando se dio cuenta que la mujer era pelirroja y le dijo si era una Uzumaki, ella dijo algo así pero su hijo Naruto era un Uzumaki.

Nagato se confundió pues no era pelirrojo sino cano pues pensó que era por su padre pero Gin se acercó a Naruto y le dijo que tenía en sello para cambiar su apariencia, en eso lo disculpo y Hinata se sonrojo pues según ella se veía más guapo de rubio y de ojos azules.

Luego al ver a Nagato se le acerco la familia y le propusieron algo, Nagato acepto y después de varios días de ayudar a la aldea viajaron con dirección a Uzushiogakure.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Regreso a Casa, Recuerdo de un gran plan_**

Lejos de la aldea un grupo de personas se acercaba a la aldea Konoha, eran 8 personas, 2 adultos y 6 jóvenes de unos 15 años, uno de los adultos tenían mascara el hombre era alto de cabello blanco con una máscara de shinigami.

El otro era una mujer de cabello corto rojo con una máscara de zorra color rojo con blanco ambos tenían trajes típicos de Jounin de color azul obscuro con guantes negros sin dedos con protectores y sandalias negras, en el torso tenían chalecos de color gris con el símbolo de Uzushiogakure en la espalda.

Los muchachos usaban mascaras igual que los maestros pero vestían distintos el primero tenía un traje negro con gris estilo ambu, era rubio peinado igual que Hidan con una máscara de Zorro blanco macho.

Otro era una muchacha alta con el cabello azulado largo con una trenza, vestía con pantalones pegados con zapatos de tacón en su torso usaba una chaqueta gris con símbolo en la espalda de Uzu.

Tenia una pulsera con el símbolo de su aldea y un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, su cuerpo era perfecto parecía de copa D y una figura que muchas desean y consiguen haciendo dieta, usaba una máscara de un dragón.

Otro miembro era una mujer igual de alta que la de máscara de Dragón, esta era pelirroja de cabello rojo con máscara de Loba bestia con sandalias con vendas en los pies hasta las rodillas y un pantalón ambu color azul marino.

Con su portakunai en la pierna izquierda, un top blanco exhibiendo su ombligo con un chaleco negro de estilo civil abierto con guantes negros con dedos y estos eran los 3 miembros de uno de los dos equipos de Uzushiogakure.

El otro equipo es de 2 hombres y una mujer, uno era muy alto con una máscara de toro con cabellos naranja el a diferencia de los otros jóvenes debería tener unos años más como 3 años.

Además vestía con sandalias negras y un pantalón cómodo, algo ancho de color verde obscuro en su cintura una bolsa con kunais, no traía nada en su torso pero su cuerpo está cubierto con una capa como los de Akatsuki.

El otro era un hombre de la misma estatura que Zorro con una máscara de un cráneo con tribales, él tenía el cabellos blanco largo con algunos mechones amarrados, vestía con sandalias negras y pantalones ambus con una especie de yukata solo en el torso (parecía que ambos hombres podrían desnudarse fácilmente).

La última miembro sería la más baja pero no sería débil tenía el cabello rojo ni muy largo ni muy corto, con botas negras estilo ninja hasta los muslos y una minifalda negra igualmente, usaba una chaqueta media morada con una máscara de cuervo pero debajo de ella se vía unos lentes.

Quienes eran esos 8, pues era simple eran los 4 miembros de la familia Kitsune que alguna vez habían vivido en la aldea, las otras 2 chicas de cabello rojo era Karin y Tayuya Uzumaki los otros 2 hombres era Yugo "el bipolar" o ese era su apodo hace tiempo y el otro joven era Kimimaru Kaguya que era miembro del Clan de Kirigakure no sato.

Pero su historia de como se conectó este grupo pues era simple, como se ha dicho en la historia el destino no está escrito y nadie sabe lo que sucederá por capricho de la dama que nadie sabe a quién le sonríe.

Recordando los hechos del pasado hace más de 5 años al dejar la aldea se dirigieron cerca de la frontera norte, "estoy cansada mami" dijo Hinata, Kurama dijo, entonces acamparemos aquí es perfecto cerca de un lago y el bosque y saco un pergamino.

Donde estaban sacos y tiendas de acampar y Gin hizo la fogata y junto ramas, Naruto hizo lo que mejor hace y empezó fantasear y babear con el ramen instantáneo.

Hinata lo miro y se rió con mucha ternura por la cara que hacía, sentados en la fogata Gin y Kurama les contaba sus historias de hace siglos con detalles y en la era de la formación de los clanes su hermano menor Izobu ayudo a formar el clan Hyuuga y que el creo el Junken, el puño suave.

Pues como era posible eso dijo Naruto, es simple los bijuus podemos cambiar de forma pues por qué crees que no soy un zorro de 40 metros de alto mi cachorro, respondió Kurama.

Ha, entonces tú en si cuando eres humana eres igual a uno dijo Naruto, no amor yo no puedo envejecer o enfermarme e incluso sufrir los mismos daños.

Y tener hijos pregunto Hinata con un tono curiosidad, Gin miro a Kurama diciendo que mejor les explicamos lo que pensamos hacer, claro dijeron y asentaron los niños.

Naruto como sabes eres descendiente de los Uzumakis, ellos eran personas con grandes poderes y reservas de chakra y eran los reyes de Fuinjutsu, hace varios años en fin dijo Gin.

Los Uzumakis fueron atacador por Kirigakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure se aliaron para destruir Uzugakure por miedo a su poder militar, en si por la habilidades que ya te he dicho eran como 10 000 enemigos contra Uzugakure que eran como 3500 hombre, solo un 10 enemigos sobrevivieron pero lo que no sabían es que la ciudad se auto sello.

Nadie podía pasar al campo de batalla sin la oportunidad de saquear y reclamar los premios de guerra y al mismo tiempo unos 1000 Uzumakis civiles escaparon y dispersaron por el continente elemental entre aldeas, poblados y países ellos no volverían hasta que un elegido reviva esa ciudad y reconstruya el país, ese escogido eres tú Naruto.

Si hijo, tú, estabas destinado a eso y más de otra forma u otra, uno puede escoger su camino pero todos cumplimos nuestro destino, pudiste sufrir en la aldea, o ser despreciado y desatendido por los Namikazes e incluso ser un niño feliz con supuestos padres felices.

Pero al final en si tu tenías que llegar a ese lugar con o sin Hinata, con nosotros o sin nosotros, con Kurama o sin Kurama sellada en ti, ¿como es eso?, dijo Hinata con un poco de miedo.

Veras Hinata en cierta forma todos tienen un destino y algunos están destinado encontrarse como amigos o enemigos al ser algo o alguien, por ejemplo veras Naruto y tu está ahora juntos como amigos pero en otro mundo o realidad sus destino es solo ser esposos.

En eso los muchachos se pone rojos como tomates, por otro lado en otra realidad o mundo podrían ser enemigos, en otro ser amantes, en otro nunca conocerse o en otro conocerse y separarse para nunca más volverse a ver.

Increíble, dijo Naruto, por las ideas de posibilidades, Kurama dijo incluso en mundo nunca pudieron existir los ninjas ósea que el estilo de vida ninja nunca existió o son un cuento pero ustedes si existen quizás como civiles u otra cosa, quizás niños normales y Kurama y yo seriamos mitos o reencarnaciones en otro seres, pero dejemos esos temas son para otro día hijo.

Gin para seguir con el plan en fin hijo lo que debes hacer es revivir al país pues y cambiar al mundo, ese es tu destino sin que lo sepas, claro pero yo me metí por que quise y se me dio la gana y no quise verte sufrir a ti y a mi preciosa Kurama y a la linda Hinata diciendo esto en forma chibi abrazando a los otros 3 en una forma más pequeña.

Al poco tiempo Kurama se durmió abrazando a los niños mientras Gin hacia guardia cuando sintió dolor cerca de la zona, sintió muerte, desesperación, miedo pero el decidió averiguar y fue a ver en una fortaleza, era subterránea esta base.

Gin estaba en su modo espectral e investigo los cuartos y en si se asqueo al ver los experimento y se dio cuenta de que huele a serpiente y era Orochimaru.

La serpiente asquerosa había secuestrado a muchas personas para hacer sus experimentos en eso encuentra a un grupo de personas muchos con ciertas características como cabellos rojo y ojos morados y otros con ciertas características en eso Gin se dio cuenta que se mete en la vida humanas de lo quería admitir.

Libero a todos los presos en un instante como si nada, si alguien normal como Orochimaru no se daría cuenta por el poder de Gin todos escapó en eso Gin salió a avisar a su familia de lo encontrado.

Muchos al escapar casi son detenidos por los ninjas Otogakure pero al final son los hombres de la serpiente pedófila, intentaron atrapar a muchos pero Kurama y Gin asesinan a los ninjas de Otogakure mucho los miran y le piden que los ayuden en eso Kurama se da cuenta que muchos son Uzumakis.

Ella les pregunto y el más anciano les dice que ellos solían ser una pequeña aldea de unos 100 pero ellos llegaron y nos secuestraron y muchos otros de distintas aldea como ellos señalando a Kimimaru y a Jugo que se encontraban mal pues Jugo está a punto de explotar y volverse loco y Kimimaru escapo por ser arrastrado por Tayuya y Karin.

Ellas habían sido secuestradas de otras aldeas donde en si eran parias e hicieron amistad con él en eso Kurama trato Jugo y Gin a Kimimaru y ahí el gran grupo se fue a Uzugakure.

Al llegar a Uzugakure, Kurama instruye a Naruto a como gobernar y le dice dónde está el tesoro de Uzu pues Kurama tenía que decirles algo, familia hay algo que debe decirles, dijo Kurama mientras el gran grupo acampaban, bien hay algo que no quería decir, es algo que me lastimo mucho en el pasado.

Verán dijo triste en eso Gin le dio la mano y la abrazo poniendo su otra mano en su hombro, en eso Kurama toma valor y le cuenta a sus hijos un gran secreto, verán cachorros hace años mientras crecía y me hacía mujer y antes de darme cuenta de que amaba a mi mejor amigo ósea Gin yo conocí un joven, me enamore de él y nos casamos y tuvimos 15 hijos.

QUUEEE, respondieron los 2 niños en un segundo si creer en eso, si niños verán ese nombre era Juusen Uzumaki el patriarca del clan con 15 hijos pelirrojos por mi parte, ósea soy la matriarca de la familia Uzumaki y por eso los Uzumakis tienen grandes cantidades de chakra.

Son muy longevos y saben fuinjutsu por mí, después de 20 años de casados se empezó a notarse que no envejecía que había algo raro en mí, por eso un día desaparecí y cree el clan de los zorros para invocar, luego de 150 años volví a este mundo como humana y vi que mi descendencia había crecido podía sentirla, ósea saber quien es un Uzumaki.

Vi que ya eran cientos y que me rendían culto por respeto Juusen y les di el contrato de los zorros como regalo exclusivo del clan Uzumaki.

Gin dijo que en ese tiempo en que no nos vimos anduve buscándola y la encontré y estuve con ella y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella y yo de él dijo Kurama, con un fuerte abrazo a Gin, verán niños les digo esto para que sepan que no importa lo que pase.

Los que amas siempre estarán ahí para ti y tú para ellos por el hecho de que hay amor y lo demás es que sepan que algunos orígenes son más extraño del que algunos creen.

Como tu mi cachorro tu destino es ser la transmigración de mi padre, bueno es hora de dormir dijo Gin, en eso los niños se acostaron pensando en ellos lo que uno siente por el otro.

Estuvieron así por horas, en un segundo ambos se levantan y se miran por un segundo, sin decirse nada, se aceraron y se besaron con cariño y amor, de forma muy pura e inocente se abrazaron y durmieron abrazados con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Kurama miro con Gin y ambos se pudieron felices por ellos.

Un tiempo después de llegar a las ruinas de Uzu empezó el entrenamiento a los jóvenes que desearon ser ninjas por algunos que sabía técnicas en eso se dieron cuenta de que con la fortuna de Uzu podrían rehacer la aldea varias veces.

Pero necesitaban un constructor y ayuda para eso la gente dice que un viejo llamado Tazuna en Nami no Kuni, es de los mejores constructores, pasando todo lo que paso por lo que otros recordaron haciendo amigos con Zabuza y Haku y ayudando a los de la aldea de Kirigakure y haciendo un pacto amistoso.

En su viaje de regreso siguieron buscando a Uzumakis y mandándolos Uzushiogakure en eso llegaron a la aldea de la lluvia, Kurama sintió la presencia de un Uzumaki de gran poder ese era Nagato Uzumaki quien al enterarse se unió a la aldea de Uzushiogakure con la bendición de sus amigos Yahiko y Konan, convirtiéndose en el primer Uzukage de la aldea reconstruida.

Claro Nagato uso la máscara para cubrir su Riningan en esto Kurama se dio cuenta que no eran naturales por no poder desactivarlo en eso la señora zorruna creo un sello para poder desactivarlo y activarlo cuando quiera esto evitaría que su cuerpo se desgaste y demacre por el gasto de chakra.

Naruto recordaba mientras caminaba con Hinata de las manos, todo lo que vivió en su relación con sus padres adoptivos, en su amorío con Hinata recordó muchas cosa de antes como su regalo de cumpleaños número 6 fue una ranita que le dio Hinata que también fue su primer beso que ella le dio.

Luego su regalo de ese año cuando se hicieron novio a los 9 que ella le dio sus googles luego recordó cuando fue escogido a los 12, cuando los refugiados en Uzushiogakure le dieron el título de Señor de Feudal de Uzushiogakure.

Él pensaba que Nagato sería el señor feudal, pero Gin le explica como son esos títulos y empieza el adiestramiento de etiqueta por parte de Kurama y Hinata, Nagato y Gin se encargaron de entrenar a Naruto desde los 9 años y uno que otro Uzumaki le enseñaron a usar sus cadenas chakra, poder de elementos en técnicas y taijutsu estilo zorro que era mortal.

Ya a los 13 años Naruto aprendió a usar su chakra y era fin a los 5 elementos y el tipo yang y yin, usando su chakra creo un anillo con los demás tipos y combinarlos en una forma hermosa, se lo dio a Hinata y le dijo:

"Hinata tu siempre has estado ahí conmigo, a mi lado como amiga, como hermana, como compañera, como mi alma gemela, no quisiera vivir sin ti, Hinata te casarías conmigo algún día".

Hinata lloro de alegría y se sentía feliz al ser amada por su "mejor amigo", ella acepto con un beso y gran abrazo y la noticia se esparció por todo Uzushiogakure en 5 minutos y luego el rumor a otras naciones, el nuevo señor feudal de Uzushiogakure no sato se va casar, está comprometido, se dice que su futura esposa es una diosa de su misma edad.

Los compañeros de Naruto y Hinata recordaron como vivieron e Uzushiogakure aunque no podían eclipsar el sufrimiento que tuvieron por separado pero aprendieron que la alegría se vive en el momento del lugar y recordado lo siempre lo vivido.

Empezaron con el entrenamiento y la formación de la academia que el viejo Tazuna construyo junto con un gran hospital y casi todas las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir, en la academia se empezó a dar clases y lecciones por parte de algunos ninjas reclutados por Kurama y Gin y muchos Uzumakis.

Luego de un tiempo muchos señores feudales además del país del agua y de la lluvia llamaron a una reunión y quedaron complacidos con los aportes de Naruto en Uzu y las ideas para hacer negocios reconociendo a su Uzukage.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7: Empiezan los exámenes la diversión en el bosque de la muerte_**

El grupo de Uzushiogakure llegó a 2 días de los exámenes a las puertas en eso Gin y Kurama se sorprenden por la imagen de ambos guardias durmiendo por lo que se les formo una gota, en eso Naruto saco unos pequeños petardos de donde los saca, quien sabe, en eso los enciende.

Los encargados gritaron, lloraron y rogaron por sus vidas, en eso con una sonrisa bajo su máscara Kurama se acercó con unos papeles diciendo: buenos días hemos venido a los exámenes.

Los guardias revisan los papeles y vieron que faltaba registros en los nombre pero Gin dijo que según el pacto por los señores feudales evita que Uzushiogakure no revele sus nombres y rostros pues muchos serian civiles, ninjas y prófugos de otras aldeas pues ya no desean vivir ahí hasta aclarar esos asuntos, mientras tanto dijo Kurama puede llamarnos por nombre claves como los ambu según nuestras mascaras.

Bien esperen un momento un ambu los guiara, en eso llegó un ambu llamada Neko y los llevo a pie por toda la aldea vieron los cambios y preguntaron los enmascarado que la aldea sufrió cambio últimamente.

Neko dijo: ¿cómo saben?, Hinata dijo: vera ustedes compraron una copia del código de reglas de Uzugakure y todas las aldeas que lo han hecho han cambiado tanto externa como internamente.

Apuesto que el crimen descendió en un 39 por ciento, dijo Karin, de hecho descendió un 74 por cierto dijo Neko, es mejor que en Iwa ahí estuvimos hace un mes y solo bajo un 35 por ciento, ya veo dijo Neko entrando al edificio del Hokage.

Al encontrarse con la secretaria ella los detuvo pues en la oficina está el equipo de Amegakure y que esperen pues con ellos llegaron con un grupo de Akatsuki, dijo la secretaria.

¿ Akatsutki? Dijo Tayuya con sorpresa, si, Dijo Gin, verán Yahiko el primer Amekage de la lluvia formo un grupo para combatir la injusticia del líder Salamandra Hanzo por recuerdo tomo el concepto de sus ideales y formo un grupo de combate, espionaje, protección y recuperación son 8 en total y un líder que es Konan la segunda al mando de Yahiko.

En la oficina del Hokage estaban hablando y Konan presenta a sus equipo, Van, Ginji y Asako Fuma y su maestro Han el ex miembro de Iwa y uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.

Minato miro bien a los chicos y miro a uno rubio de ojos azules, se puso pensar en su menor hijo, de donde estaría se preguntaba pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Konan diciendo que hace unos días ante de venir aquí en el país del té los genin encontraron a un ex ninja llamado Aoi Rokushō que pertenecía a la aldea del sonido y tenía la espada Raijin no Ken.

Por eso yo y mi equipo de 3 vieron, con Han y sus jóvenes genin vinieron juntos, ahora quiero pedir permiso para mis hombre pues entraba de vacaciones y quería quedarse en la aldea, Minato acepto pues se sentía feliz pues un recuerdo y tesoro fue traído a la aldea.

El grupo de Amegakure salió y reconoció a los de Uzu y Han saludo con respeto pues sabia del acuerdo de las máscaras y los demás miembros de Akatsuki y sus genin hicieron lo mismo, esperando verse luego.

El grupo de Uzu entro a la oficina y Minato los saludo cordialmente en eso Zorro blanco se le quedo viendo fijamente, Minato se dio cuenta y noto que su cabello también era rubio volviendo a pensar en sus hijos pero recobro su noción de realidad y se dirigió a Zorro blanco y Zorra Roja.

Kurama le dijo que él esta con fiebre y debe descansar, al salir de la oficina vio como Zorra y Shimigami se acercaron y abrazaron a Zorro, Minato se le acerco a Dragón y le pregunto qué pasa con ellos, ella dijo que eran sus padres y es verdad él tenía fiebre, cuando él tiene fiebre se queda catatónico.

Al día siguiente llegó el equipo de Kirigakure y se toparon con Jugo y Karin que paseaba por la aldea y fueron a dejar sus cosas a su hotel después fueron a ver al Hokage y a visitar a Naruto que se puso mal al saber que vería a sus padres biológicos.

Naruto pasó todo el día en cama y Hinata y Kurama lo cuidaron hasta la visita de Haku, luego mejoro rápido y listo para los exámenes de mañana.

Al amanecer, Naruto despertó viendo a sus compañeros y despertándolos, los ánimo para ir a desayunar al llegar al comedor se encontraron con los equipos de Ame y Kiri y se pusieron al día, muchos de los que estaban en el comedor del hotel pues los de Konoha agrupos a todos los equipos en el mismo hotel,vieron que los de Uzu estaban con sus mascaras.

Pero todos esperaba que se las quitaran pero sus macaras se habrían partido por las mandíbulas para poder comer, que buena innovación pensaron muchos para los ambus, Han tomo la palabra y dijo que no falta mucho pero deben darse prisa para planear su estrategias para los exámenes.

El grupo de 12 muchachos se levantó y se dirigió a la academia viendo que había cambiado mucho la academia ninja y recordó el primer día que entro cuando vio a Hinata y sus amigos estaban en el salón.

Fue unos de sus mejores días y a la salida su madre Kurama lo recogió y a su alrededor de ella había 4 idiotas con las caras destrozadas y lo llevo a él y Hinata a comer ramen.

Hinata sabía lo que pensaba y lo abrazo recordando cuando en el descanso se columpiaban en ese arbolito, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Kimimaru dijo que el examen será en el salón 3-C, subieron la escalera y Hinata vio a los equipos de sus viejos y queridos amigos:

El equipo 7 eran Menma, Sasuke y Sakura y su sensei era Kakashi Hatake

El equipo 8 eran Arashi, Sai y Neiji y su sensei era Kurenai Yuhi

El equipo 9 era Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru y su sensei era Azuma Zarutobi

El grupo 10 era Kiba, Shino y Rock Lee y su sensei Might Guy

El grupo 5 era Naori, Ten Ten y CouCou y su Sensei era Kushina Namikaze

Al parecer el piso en que estaban había un Genjutsu digno de ser roto por un chunin de clase baja algo muy bueno, algo que debería separar de los aptos de los que no son.

Pero por el orgullo de Menma y Sasuke dijeron que dispersen el genjutsu y dejen pasar, algunos se reían de lo dicho eran Naruto, Ginji y Haku, Karin dijo: que imbéciles, no saben ser ninjas ese jutsu era para separar de los aptos y los que no, ahora por su culpa en los exámenes podrían morir algunos de ellos.

Al llegar al 3-C se acomodaron y fueron de a pocos los miembros de otros equipos Naruto se presentó a sus viejos amigos con Hinata con los apodos de Zorro y Dragón y presentando a sus compañeros de aldea Loba, Toro, Cráneo y Cuervo pero ellos no podían engañar a Kiba y Shino hablando con ellos en privado.

¿Como se dieron cuenta?, dijo: Naruto es simple hueles igual que siempre con sazón de ramen, dijo Kiba y mis insectos sentían tu chakra Hinata, dijo Shino con calma, pero díganme que paso pregunto Kiba, en eso Hinata les conto que sus padres habían prevenido lo que pasaría con el consejo y se fueron a Uzu.

Diganme, dijo Kiba, por que Naruchan tiene el cabello rubio ahora, a bueno es un súper Genjutsu y quede así y deja de decirme Naruchan con una gota en la frente, en eso el grupo de Arashi y Menma entraron con arrogancia pensando que impresionarían a todos y pregonando que ellos los vencerían a todos.

En eso todos cayeron con el instinto asesino de Zorro que se les acerco y dijo en tono burlón diciendo: ¿que, que dices que va vencer a quién?, mide tus palabras debilucho y sus compañeros por alianza y de su aldea se sonrieron.

Cráneo dijo: esto será divertido Zorro-sama solo esperemos que den peleas decentes, es verdad, dijo Loba, oye Haku ¿quieres apostar a la hora de las peleas sea por equipos o individuales?, Ginji comento que sea de lo que venga, para las apuestas, en eso entra Ibiki Morino dando la orden de que se siente pues la primera parte del examen va comenzar.

Ibiki comento las pautas del examen para ser descalificado y que quitaran los puntos de tu examen y comento que eran 476 participantes que la mitad de ellos se irían antes de llegar a la segunda ronda.

Había mucho nerviosismo en el aire por ello el intentar hacer trampa y copiar se sentía arriesgado, pero si uno se ponía serio se daba cuenta de que era necesario, es mas era el objetivo, Hinata se dio cuenta que Neiji copiaba con su Byakugan y en cuestión de tiempo el grupo de la alianza respondió rápido en unos 15 minutos.

Asombrando a Ibiki y sus espías que vigilaban y notaron que no estaba ninguno apuntado pero en un instante se notó que Toro miraba a un peliblanco con lentes expulsando una ira pues sabía quién era.

Era Kabuto el espía de Orochimaru quien fue su anterior captor y decidió comentarlo al equipo al salir para enfrentarlo.

Para pasar el tiempo Asako se puso a jugar con sus dedos y agujas y un collar que Ibiki reconoció de Aoi Rokusho, el grandulón se le acerco la miro y le dijo: ¿El sufrió?, todos se dieron cuenta de las palabras y la miraron.

Ella tranquila dijo: Oh si sufrió y lloro y rogó por su vida mientras Ginji lo electrocuta y Van rompía sus huesos y yo perforaba sus órganos con estas agujas, Ibiki sonrió como niño en dulcería hasta que Van dijo: es curioso en ese sitio conocemos a un tal Morino, se sentía solo quizás el necesite hablar con alguien en el país del Té, y Ginji dijo sería bueno ir de vacaciones ahí.

Bien se termino dijo Ibiki en eso Tomma miro a los de Suna que era el trió del desierto, y dijo: el de cara de gato ya puedes dejar de usar tu muñeca asombrando a Temari pero Gaara no le hacía caso pues solo miraba Naruto pues sintió su espíritu asesino.

Ibiki comento bien en este momento veremos de quien desea responder la décima pregunta y tomando la mismas condiciones de la historia original, en eso Naruto dijo: "Que no siga con esas cosas no sirven, si uno es fanfarrón no sirve como ninja, en especial si usa su apellido para progresar, si el destino de una persona fallar que lo haga con valor pues nadie conoce el final de su camino".

Automáticamente todos dejaron de acobardarse e Ibiki se pone a reír revelando el objetivo del examen dejando conmocionado a muchos revelando sus cicatrices en la cabeza por no tener información y sufrir por ello.

En un segundo la ventana se rompió y entrando una gran manta con una mujer súper sensual anunciándose como Anko Mitarai la supervisora de la segunda parte del examen, fijándose que había más de lo pensando.

Al día siguiente se suponía que sería en la entrada del bosque de la muerte a las 8 de la mañana al reunirse los equipos en la entrada del bosque Anko les presento los formularios para firmar para no ser responsable de la muerte de alguno de ellos.

Menma al ponerse burlón recibe un corte con kunai en eso sintió como Anko puso su Kunai en su cuello pero ella sintió otro Kunai en su cuello y era una ninja de la hierba y sintió otra presencia de un hombre alto de unos 2 metros con máscara de toro con un gran cuchillo en el ojo del ninja de la hierba.

Este diciendo que solo quería darle su Kunai a la señorita instructora y Anko se lo agradeció y Toro dijo que solo quería sentir el aroma de la linda señorita pues me agrada y pensé lo peor de ti, ¿pero porque te disfrazas?, Anko no escucho lo último por se puso a fantasear cosas muy pervertidas con Toro.

En fin dijo la señorita Anko, todos tendrán 2 pergaminos uno del cielo y otro de la tierra el objetivo es vencer a otro equipo robar el pergamino que les falta y llegar al centro del bosque que es el punto de reunión, solo tiene 5 días para llegar el tiempo comienza ya.

Los equipos fueron directo al centro cada uno de ellos por objetivos escogidos, los 5 equipos novatos tuvieron sus problemas como que Orochimaru parece le pone su sello a Sasuke, Menma fue noqueado por él y Sakura tuvo que defendedlos hasta que el equipo de Ino apareció para ayudarlos con el de Arashi quienes fueron robados pues alguien robo sus 2 pergaminos con una especie de espejos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8: El pequeño torneo_**

Pasaron los 5 días y solo 12 equipos pasaron en eso los senseis, el Hokage algunos miembros del consejo y muchos Jounins estaban viendo los exámenes, Minato dio un discurso a los jóvenes que llegaron a la torre donde se daría un pequeño torneo.

En él se mostrara el verdadero objetivo de los exámenes y conseguir clientela para sustentar la aldea con las misiones, luego mostro que haría una eliminación para la tercera parte por es más de los planeados.

Bien dijo un hombre tociendo soy Hayate Gekko y soy el juez de esta fase de eliminación se gana noqueado al oponente, rindiéndose o no levantarse a la cuenta de 10.

Bien, dijo Hayate, empecemos la primera pelea serán Cuervo e Ino Yamanaka, en eso empezó un ataque de asma y tos en eso Karin se quitó su máscara y se le acerco tocando su pecho iluminado su cuerpo con un aura blanca pero luego empezó tranquilizarse y su asma estaba curado de ello, todos estaban sorprendidos del poder de sanación.

El combate comenzó y Ino ataco con su taijutsu y se cansó rápido en eso Karin se alejó y saco sus cadenas de su espalda, golpeando a Ino, en eso luego la sujeto de los brazos y piernas.

Karin le advirtió que se rinda, pero ella se negó en eso las cadenas se expandieron casi 30 metros a la altura del techo y levanto a Ino y luego la golpeo contra el piso noqueándola, ganadora Cuervo.

Segundo combate Sakura y Dragón pasen al frente ambas bajaron y se prepararon, comiences en eso Sakura ataca de forma mas eficiente que Ino a Hinata.

A Hinata le costaba esquivar porque Sakura era un poco más rápida de lo que se pensaba, uno de sus golpes dio a la pared y esta se rompió, en eso Tsunade sonrió pues Sakura era su discípula y está bien encaminada al parecer.

En eso Dragón solo le dio varios golpes de manera muy ágil a Sakura cerrando sus puntos tengetsu, y de paso la noqueo, ganadora Dragón.

Tercer combate Yoroi y Sasuke y todo en la línea original sucedió ganado el joven Uchiha y fue llevado a que le sellen ese sello maldito luego Hayate dijo: la siguiente pelea Zaku y Shino, aquí sucedió lo mismo, luego Misumi y Kankuro y otra vez paso lo mismo ganando Kankuro.

La sexta pelea seria Zusanabachi contra Kabuto ambos bajaron, Kabuto quería renunciar pero no fue posible porque se sentía observado por varios de Uzu pensó en perder pero dar una buena pelea para pasar desapercibido, pero los compañeros de su oponente y su maestro Zabuza le daban el pésame.

Al decir, comiencen y en un segundo fue noqueado por la castaña de un solo golpe lo noqueo y ella grito: puño destructor oceánico, Guy grito que era imposible, ese taijutsu estaba perdido, a que te refieres dijo Kuranai.

Ese estilo es el más rápido por lo que mueve el agua del cuerpo a una gran velocidad y no solo eso sino que ataca los órganos del cuerpo ajeno destrozándolo, la ganadora es Zusanabachi.

La séptima pelea será de Cráneo y Naori Uchiha, muchos se preguntaron por qué se veía más joven, porque ella en si tenía 13 años, pero era un genio no reconocido por su clan por ser mujer y su maestra era Kushina ella vio su potencial y la entreno en espada con estilo samurái.

Los 2 se presentaron y comenzaron a la señal, la muchacha ataco con su katana a matar con todo, pero Cráneo esquivaba con gran velocidad en eso Cráneo luego activo su línea de sangre, sacándose su columna y usándola como látigo batiendo se en duelo con ella de manera magistral y constante a una gran velocidad.

Después de 5 minutos de en combate, Naori luego dijo: "nunca ante había ido en serio contra alguien de esa manera solo con mi sensei", Cráneo quiero que vengas con todo, en eso ella activa su Sharingan de 3 tomoes dándole celos a Sasuke porque él estaba 2 tomoes, Cráneo asentó su con su mirada diciendo y quitándose su máscara y diciendo:

"vaya de niño siempre pelee para matar, la vida nunca fue justa conmigo siempre encerrado usado como arma se cómo te sientes, deseando ser reconocido tu existencia y desando ser libre de las ataduras aprisionan, el no poder ser libre para poder escoger tu destino y pensé que mi destino era estar solo y morir.

Pero no era así fui salvado, medí cuenta que había personas que me querían y estas me curaron las herirás tanto como físicas, mentales y espirituales y me siento en deuda con mi nueva familia, peleo por ellos, peleo por mis sueños, mi sueño es protegerlos".

En eso Kimimaru desnuda su torso bien formado y mucha mujeres enrojecieron, Karin sangro al ver a su Kimimaru semidesnudo, Hinata se le acerco a Naruto y le dijo: "yo solo te amo a ti" sin saber cómo estaba por su máscara.

En ese instante a Kimimaru le empezaron salir huesos de su espalda formando una armadura de púas, en sus brazos, piernas y rostro el hueso de latigo se transformó en una lanza blanca enrroscandose como taladro, luego gritando "armadura de hueso, caballero blanco de la muerte".

Muchos se sorprendieron con el cambio y luego como tenía el contrato de los potros salvajes invoco a Senshu que era un potro pálido con unas corazas y montándolo.

Gin tenía los ojos transformado en estrellas y estado a punto de saltar a verlo de más de cerca pero Kurama lo evita para que no sea descalificado Kimimaru, el señor de la muerte se sentía alagado al ver ese tributo por parte de Kimimaru sin saber la naturaleza de su Maestro.

La muchacha Uchiha junto todo su chakra en su espada y ojos ella dijo: "Mangekyu sharingan, SUZANO INFERNAL", en eso todo su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas formando un gigante de 2 metros, este Susano estaba en su forma completa.

Su máximo tamaño seria unos 15 metros pero la muchacha controlaba su tamaño, con armadura de fuego con una espada llameante, los ojos de la muchacha sus ojos cambiaron, se formó el símbolo del Yin y Yang solo que eran rojo y negro con llamas negras y rojas en lugares de los círculos pequeños.

Sus padres quedaron atónitos, ella con 13 años despertó el máximo estado del sharingan con una forma jamás vista y al parecer una increíble afinidad al fuego,

Sasuke se mordió el labio con fuerza e ira porque ella era más fuerte que él, Sakura e Ino quienes recuperaron la conciencia y se dijeron: "ese poder debe ser de Sasuke".

Itachi dijo: vaya al parecer ella ha mejorado su Suzano, es obvio que ella es una pura sangre Uchiha, ¡que!, grito Fugaku, así es ella, es una persona que nace 1 de cada 100 dijo Mikoto, como mi abuelo Madara ella no necesita cambiar sus ojos para evitar su ceguera, es más si alguien se pone sus ojos moriría por envenenamiento de chakra es lo raro de los pura sangre.

Solo pueden recibir transfusiones de sangre de otra pura sangre o sangre guardada de ella misma, solo espero que ella no sea dejada de lado como mi abuelo por su fuerza.

En ese instante ambos oponentes se atacaron corrieron con todas su fuerzas chocaron sus armas y un onda expansiva exploto y los hizo volar cegando a todos, al recuperar la vista todos vieron a los jóvenes de pie, uno enfrente al otro ninguno hablaba ambos sonrieron.

Kimimaru se desmayó en eso Hayate estaba a punto de declarar vencedor a Naori pero ella dijo: "empate" y se desmayó Hayate hizo un conteo de 10, la pelea fue declarado empate.

Increíble pensaron muchos, en especial a Orochimaru escondido en las sombras como un maestro de la aldea del sonido que pensó que se equivocó de recipiente, bueno la octava pelea es Menma y Kiba.

Bien, comiencen ambos pelearon con gran agilidad, Kiba daba sus ataque directos e hizo su mejor técnica de colmillo sobre colmillo pero increíblemente Menma lo detuvo con sus manos desnudas atacando a Kiba con un buen grupo de clones noqueando a Kiba.

Muchos creyeron han sido buenos combates dándole gustos a todos los de la hoja pues su nivel no fue mediocre por los que ganaron, aunque la séptima pelea aunque fue un empate ha sido la mejor y reconociéndola como una joven prometedora ante sus padres y sensei.

La siguiente pelea será entre Kim y Shikamaru, ambos se pusieron en posición esperando a la señal y si pasó lo mismo de la historia original solo que Shikamaru no actuaba tan flojamente por su deseo de querer callarle la boca a Ino, él y Chouji entrenaron como locos para quitarle lo presumida.

Azuma estaba complacido con su victoria en eso saca un cigarro y antes de prenderlo, Zorra le enciende su cigarro con un cerillo, Kurenai se pone celosa, se acerca y les dice por que fuman eso les lastimaran los pulmones.

Zorra dijo: no seas tonta, el tabaco que fumamos es especial, hecho en restos de los árboles de chakra y tabaco para no dañar los pulmones ni al ambiente lo decía mientras sacudía su pipa.

Por cierto, dijo Kurama, señor Azuma felicidades por la victoria de su discípulo espero que el otro pueda vencer en su combate, ambos tienen esa presencia de fuerza y señorita Kurunai, felicidades por el pequeño señalando su vientre, Kuranai y Azuma se sonrojaron y se miraron entre ellos.

Bien siguiente pelea dijo Hayate es de Chouji y Neiji, comiencen Neiji ataca a Chouji pero el robusto esquiva muchos de sus golpes que eran lanzados a gran velocidad pero tristemente solo era puro esquive por parte de Chouji, Naruto miraba con atención y recordó el pasado.

La amistad de Chouji cuando lo conocieron y recordó que Chouji siempre era un alma tierna que no gustaba de la violencia pero se convertía en un demonio cuando le decían gordo, pero era peor cuando uno se metía con sus amigos o su comida.

Al final Neiji golpeo el brazo izquierdo de Chouji y empezó a burlarse de por ser muy piadoso y encima se burla de su condición física, todos quedaron tiesos porque pensaban que Chouji explotaría.

Pero Chouji le dijo que tiene las bolas para recriminar siendo el ex criado que se enfrentó a su prima que nunca lastimaría a nadie, Neiji se enfadó por recordarle el pasado y empezó a atacar a ciegas.

Luego Chouji seguía hablando de él y lo horrible que actuó su clan encima de esclavizar a su clan que es una vergüenza, decía Chouji entonces ataca con su técnica de Empuje de Mega Palma con su otro brazo.

Neiji aplica su defensa de rotación dándose cuenta de que no podría vencer a Chouji con sus ataques mentales, en eso se enfoca en seguir atacando en sellar sus demás puntos de chakra, Chouji no cree poder esquivarlo y uso en un instante su Baika no Jutsu.

Para no poder sufrir daños y para no poder estar siempre a la defensiva ataco con su jutsu Bola de Tanque Humano pero Neiji seguía con rotación y no podía golpeando en algunos tengetsus a Choujin.

Chouji al no querer perder, por el esfuerzo de querer seguir en el camino ninja en nombre de Naruto y Hinata que fueron sus amigos y el creyó que debía cumplir el sueño de esos amigos de antaño, con el ojo de Kagura, Naruto sentía a Chouji y lo que sentia.

Luego como no sentía que tenía otras opciones Chouji activo su carta de triunfo diciendo: "no quería usar esto en este momento en si quería usarlo en la final del torneo pero si no lo uso no llegare a la final, Chō Chōji Mōdo" dijo y mucho chakra exploto en su cuerpo quemando todo la grasa de su cuerpo.

Puede entrar en este modo mediante la transformación de sus calorías en Chakra, que luego utiliza para realizar jutsus, el chakra se transforma en dos grandes alas de mariposa que posteriormente se comprimen en alas más pequeñas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y muchas mujeres se sonrojaron al ver Chouji en eso Hinata se preguntó si las mujeres de Konoha eran pervertidas de closet, el buen Akimichi pudo mostrar su buena apariencia pero era lo de menos ya que los puntos tengetsus se regeneraron pero solo podía estar así solo un minuto Chouji ataco con un una gran velocidad.

Hizo sufrir de dolor a Neiji quien estaba al límite, ya no podía seguir pero se negaba a caer hacia su defensa de rotación pues era atacado por los golpes de Chouji, el tiempo se acaba para ambos en eso Chouji decido dar el último golpe, gritando "rifle de bala de mariposas".

Se produjo una explosión volviendo a cegar a todos, luego miraron y Chouji esta desmayado y Neiji de pie, Hayate declaro a Neiji vencedor pero luego miro a Neiji él está inconsciente pero de pie por su postura del Junken.

Otra batalla espectacular, Neiji y Chouji dieron un combate digno de clase A-1 pero saliendo de del sus pensamientos Hayate dijo que el próximo combate es de Gaara y Rock Lee.

Hinata al igual que Naruto recordó como conocieron Rock Lee, era un niño raro por sus cejas enormes, su sistema de chakra era muy subdesarrollado y no producía pero lo compensaba al igual que Naruto con trabajo duro eso los hizo amigo del grupo aunque un año mayor.

Bien, dijo Hayate, comiencen, todo paso igual que la historia original también solo que ambos eran más fuertes al final fue Naruto que decidió salvar sus extremidades para no quedara lisiado, pero la arena golpeo su máscara y la quebró, todos sus amigos gritaron fuerte: ZOOOORRRROOOO.

Todos miraron a Zorro, la máscara no quedaría estable, "demonios no quería quitármela hasta el final pero bueno que se le va hacer", dijo con frustración y mirando a los de su equipo dijo: creo que es hora de revelar nuestras identidades.

Dragón se quitó su máscara haciendo ver que tenía los ojos perlados y hermoso rostro blanco como la nieve, era Hinata , los senseis se quitaron también y vieron a los Kitsunes, a los demás no los conocían pero Tayuya y Jugo eran bien parecidos para los demás.

Todos se pusieron pálidos y se preguntaron el cómo es posible, Hiashi Hyuga se quedó pálido por ver a su antigua hija y no tenía el sello, el supuso que fue la Zorra de su madre adoptiva Kurama Kitsune.

Los Namikazes miraron bien a Naruto y se dieron cuenta que sus cabellos eran rubios y ojos azules, eso incluía a sus hermanos, Arashi se dio cuenta que es posible que el fuera su hermano pues a diferencia de Menma tenía un gran intelecto, Menma pensó que era imposible pero se alegró pues tendría la oportunidad de acabar con esos 2 pues los odiaba pues de niños Naruto lo ponía en su sitio y el siempre trato de aprovecharse de Hinata.

Muchos shinobis vieron a la pareja pues ellos no eran ninjas y pensaron que habían traicionado a la aldea, tuvieron grandes sentimientos encontrados pues eran personas ejemplares a pesar del oficio de tatuador.

Pero el señor Kitsune demostró que era algo de clase y muy artístico y la señora era un fuinmaster que siempre enseño y vendía su sellos a los shinobis e incluso enseño algo a otros ninjas y siendo ambos padres ejemplares.

El consejo se sorprendió, 2 personas que eran en si una piedra en su camino se ponían ante ellos como fantasmas del pasado, pero la cuestión era "qué demonios".

"Exijo una explicación" dijo el Hokage, es simple, dijo Gin, mi esposa y yo somos guerreros, un día encontramos a un precioso niño cerca de aquí el cual cautivo nuestro corazones y lo adoptamos y criamos en la hoja.

Pero él era rubio de ojos azules y entonces aplique en él un genjutsu para cambiar su apariencia, luego decidimos tener unas simples vidas, pero es difícil cuando quieres intentar cambiar las cosas en un pueblo donde la codicia se desborda, un amigo ambu me aviso que el consejo intentaría eliminarnos, luego planeamos salir de aquí con nuestros 2 hijos adoptivos y nos fuimos a Uzushiogakure.

Recuerden éramos civiles y nuestros hijos eran estudiantes, no ninjas y la pruebas de un supuesto accidente para nuestra familia esta estos documentos, dijo la bella pelirroja mostrando unos papeles y entregándolos con la firma de varios civiles del concejo.

Los Namikazes se dieron cuenta de que Naruto era su hijo pero antes de decir algo todos notaron que él era el mismo calco de Minato, se acercaron a ellos e intentaron aclarar que él era su hijo.

Pero Naruto dijo: "No me vean así no soy su hijo aunque tenga su sangre, padres son los que protegen y cuidan a los niños, están ahí, ellos 2 son mis padres, ustedes no aunque no les guardo rencor porque no me interesan".

Kushina estuvo a punto de llorar pero en eso Danzo apareció y dijo: esos muchachos son propiedad de Konoha por que el zorro es de nosotros y…., no dijo nada más, porque Naruto golpeo su estómago y de un golpe recordando el golpe que siempre dan sus padres a los idiotas que los enfrentan.

Naruto dijo: ¿Quién eres para mandar sobre mí?, en eso Naruto se retira su camiseta en su abdomen, muchas se sonrojaron y Hinata sangro un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y Kurama le puso un algodón para evitar la salida de sangre, lo que sorprendió además de un abdomen bien formado y tonificado fue que el ya no tenía el sello del Kyuubi.

"Dinos donde esta", dijo Danzo con sus manos en su estómago aun adolorido, "porque debo decirles", les dijo, yo lo libere hace tiempo dijo Naruto, en eso apareció una gran sombra con una capucha en la cabeza al notarlo al lado de Naruto sorprendió a todos.

El encapuchado se arrodillo ante Naruto, "Naruto-sama", dijo, veo que decidió mostrar su apariencia, "así es Uzukage-sama", dijo Naruto, usted puede también mostrar su apariencia en eso todos reaccionaron era el Uzukage.

Era Nagato Uzumaki, el Uzukage, también conocido como "el Dios guerrero Carmesi", esperen, dijo Menma, porque un Kage se arrodilla ante este idiota, en eso Nagato estira su mano y hace que Menma caiga por su propio peso y quitándose su máscara diciendo: mocoso estúpido yo me inclino solo ante el señor de Uzushiogakure que este joven.

Eso los impacto, un señor feudal como un shinobi, "eso quiere decir que él se va casar con una chica sexy", dijeron los pervertidos de la arena, Hinata dijo: "así es", mostrando el anillo de su mano y toda sonrojada, los Hyuga se sorprendieron y decidieron tomar ventaja de esto.

Ella es mi hija, dijo Hiashi, con un par de viejos de su consejo de su clan, Gin dijo: "si tú la expulsaste del clan y yo la adopte, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuando te defecaste encima?", con un tono burlón y todos se aguantaron la risas en eso un viejo del consejo intento sellarla.

Al intentar terminar los sellos su cabeza del anciano exploto conmocionando a todos, Kurama dijo: "Ups, lo siento, verán en Uzushiogakure está prohibido la esclavitud por eso se quitan los sellos en las personas y se pone un sello contra sello para destruir a los enemigos que deseen activar o poner uno de mi propia creación de un fuinmaster nivel 15", sorprendidos verdad.

Sigamos con los exámenes, dijo Minato ante toda la conmoción y con el deseo reunirse con su hijo para conocerlo con su esposa, Hayate dijo: bien la siguiente pelea será Zorro y Ten Ten.

Naruto dijo: Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ahora soy Uzumaki no he abandonado el apellido de mis padres Kitsunes sino que tome el Uzumaki por cumplir ciertas tradiciones de mi país que gobierno, bueno lo siento, dijo Hayate, comiencen,Ten Ten saco un par de kunais para enfrentarse a Naruto.

Este solo esquivo todos sus ataques, luego ante la frustración ella lanzo los kunais y shurikens, en eso Naruto solo tomo uno de los que lanzo ella en un parpadeo se lanzó contra ella poniendo el kunai en su cuello y le pidió que se rinda, ella asintió por la situación.

Todos quedaron conmocionados pero sacaron cuentas ante sus talentos, algunos empezaron a formular como aprovecharse de esto ya que era en si un feudal, fuerte, guapo, rico y talentoso pero eso no le importaba a Naruto pero el solo tenía ojos para su princesa de la luna.

Ese era el apodo que él le dio a ella, el siguiente combate es de Van y Temari ambos entraron en el campo y empezó el combate, ella con su abanico lanzando cortes de aire y Van los esquivaba acercándose utilizando su taijutsu estilo Mordedura de Serpiente, que imitaba la mordedura con las manos que en si es un agarre destructor que ejercía una presión de 500 kilos.

Solo para empezar el agarre de Van era más fuerte que eso destrozando el abanico de Temari y noqueando a la rubia.

Bien el siguiente combate es entre Ginji y Cou Cou, los 2 hombres entraron a la arena Ginji era parecido a Naruto pensó Kushina y mirando a su hijo que alguna vez ella repudio.

Cou Cou era alto como un joven de 15 años vestía con camisa verde y pantalones negros de ambu y sandalias azules su cabello era negro y largo pero en su espalda traía un porta flechas en eso el joven invoco un arco dorado de acero al parecer, lanzo sus flechas a Ginji el intento esquivar pero esas flechas explotaban al acercarse a él.

Ginji solo esquivo y al cabo de 2 minutos Kou Kou se quedó sin fleclas explosivas, luego de un pergamino saco más flechas, en eso Ginji aprovecho el cambio de los porta flechas y golpeo a Cou Cou electrocutando al joven sin la necesidad de usar sellos.

Ginji era afín al raiton, era perfecto su control de elemento comento Zabuza, así es dijo Han, también es de elemento agua, bien, dijo Hayate, el siguiente es de Arashi y Haku ambos entraron al campo y al empezar Arashi saco Kunais con sellos raros.

El había aprendido el jutsu del Irashi no jutsu de su padre, Naruto se dio cuenta, antes de decir algo Haku realizo sellos y formo su espejos pero en lugar de rodear el campo de batalla envolvía toda la era toda la arena, los espejos eran muy grandes de uno 4 por 6 metros ambos se movían a gran velocidad que estaban chocando golpes en eso Arashi puso sellos explosivos en todos los espejos pero no resulto la idea de destruirlos.

El joven Namikaze era muy eficiente a diferencia de sus hermano, mas táctico al final engaño a Haku para salir de los espejos haciéndolo pensar que estaba lastimado, Arashi estaba planeando hacer el rasengan que escondía en su mano que cubría con sus torso pero al chocar el rasengan contra Haku este se quebró como si fuera hielo.

Pero era un clon de hielo en ese instante Haku sale de un espejo haciendo su mejor Jutsu de hielo, el Dragón de hielo, golpeando a Arashi y noqueándolo y congelándolo, ganador del combate Haku.

Tomma entro al campo para ayudar a Haku este le tomo el rostro y lo beso, todos quedaron impactados, muchas mujeres sangraron por la nariz por la fantasía del shipeo entre 2 hombres salvo Hinata, ella solo sonrió,

Zabuza solo suspiro y dijo: "ya no es una niña", todos lo miraron fijo y Haku se quitó la parte superior de su traje que estaba rasgado y vieron sus senos, eran grandes como de entre cop atados con vendas, Jiraiya dijo eso explica el beso, el resto de hombres acento las cabezas.

Hayate se hizo notar diciendo que el próximo combate ese Tomma y Sai, comiencen, Tomma grito: "Haku cuenta hasta 5 y yo estaré a tu lado", Haku hizo el conteo en el segundo 3 de su cuenta, Sai cayó al piso con una herida en el torso sangrando.

Ganador Tomma y él estaba ya con Haku, Zabuza se le acerco con su espada en su hombro y le dijo "si la haces sufrir o la lastimas de alguna forma te meteré mi espada por el recto, entendido", Tomma acento con miedo y Zabuza miro a Haku y le dijo "bien, diviértete mi pequeña" con una sonrisa ya que le temía a su pequeña cuando estaba molesta.

Hayate se pronunció y dijo ya que hubo un empate el siguiente encuetro como los demás serán por sorteo ya habiendo 4 personas libres el sorteo empezó y será Tayuya y Dozu.

Tayuya se sin su máscara de loba y revelo su nombre, Dozu la miro empezó a temblar, él sabía quién era ella, lo que le hizo al secuestrar a su pequeña villa y marcando su espalda con cicatrices que una niña de 10 años no debería recibir.

Dozu no se movía porque sentía su instinto asesino en eso ella saco un flauta, empezó a tocar un melodía muy triste en ese instante Dozu empezó a gritar y tomando su cabeza agitando con dolor y espanto.

Los gritos duraron unos 2 minutos donde él se desmayó, Hayate se le acercó para verificar su estado pero Tayuya con una tristeza y satisfacción dijo que él está en un estado vegetal por el resto de su vida ya que con su técnica destrozo ciertas zonas de su cerebro que le permitían está activo.

Minato se levantó y pidió que todos se reúnan, en eso les recuerda el objetivo de los exámenes que en realidad son opciones de guerra para los pueblos y la oportunidad de atraer clientes y probar fuerza de algunos pueblos.

Luego dijo: verán 12 equipos ingresaron en esta fase de esta prueba pero eran muchos así que hicimos un pequeño torneo pero como son 36 y el pequeño torneo seria máximo de 16 solo dejando participar 32 y dejando 4 fuera pero hemos decidido para dar oportunidad a todos los que han participado.

Serán los 16 ganadores de sus peleas dejando un ganador pero ese ganador se enfrentara a un vencedor de una batalla real de los que perdieron y los 2 que no ha peleado y los 2 que han empatado.

Sakura molesta dijo: entonces esto no sirvió de nada si todos podían pelear al final, Minato dijo que no, verán no todos ha peleado al máximo y otros que han perdido merecen ser Chunin en el torneo que se dará en un mes todos podrían pasar como Chunin perdiendo o ganando eso se aplicara en la batalla real.

Shikamaru dijo: entonces todos podrían ser Chunin o ninguno depende de cómo se desarrollen en el combate, pero en la batalla real los que perdieron pueden decidir participar dijo Minato, en esto si es que deciden que puedan estar al nivel o estar en perfectas condiciones pensando en Dozu como quedo.

Muchos miraron a Asako y a Jugo ya que ellos no pelearon y no sabían cuáles eran sus habilidades, esa es su ventaja ahora todos sabían las técnicas o habilidades y podrían desarrollar estrategias contra todos pero con ellos 2 no se podrá, era su suerte de ambos dijo Minato.

Otro shinobi de la hoja aparece llamándose Gemma diciendo que el seria el árbitro para el torneo así que todos los ganadores tomen un número y diciendo que los de la batalla real con excepción de Asako y Jugo pueden participar ese mismo día, bien esto es el resultado después de la batalla real en el torneo es:

Hinata Kitsune vs Shino Aburame

Naruto Uzumaki vs Haku Yuki

Shikamaru Nara vs Tayuya Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha vs Garaa

Ginji Fuma vs Neiji Hyuga

Karin Uzumaki vs Van Fuma

Zusanabachi vs Kankuro

Tomma Doujumi vs Memma Namikaze

Recuerden, el ganador del torneo se enfrentará al de la batalla real y cualquiera puede ser Chunin solo peleen con la cabeza y no se enloquezcan al pelear pues luchan por sus aldeas.

En eso los maestros se reúnen con sus equipos, los lastimados fueron al hospital y fueron avisados del torneo de la batalla real pero algunos en el consejo de Konoha decidieron reunir a todos para debatir lo que había pasado en este día.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9: Confrontaciones_**

Todo sucedió muy rápido, nadie supo lo que paso, lo ocurrido solo eran ideas en sus mentes que sabían que eran realidad, pero las teorías de todo lo ocurrido eran variadas, como que espionaje de otras aldeas, control del Zorro en la familia Kitsune, colaboración con algún dizque clan honorable o de élite para controlar la aldea pero muchos del bando civil pensó en algo que ellos querían, "VENGANZA".

Minato: bien esta reunión es para ver lo que ha sucedido, lo acontecido de estos exámenes nos ha dejado sorprendidos no solo por el nivel de los de Amegakure y Kirigakure y Uzushiogakure, también la aparición la familia Kitsune con la aparición de mi hijo, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y la antigua heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata Kitsune.

Al haber dicho esto su corazón se partió por el dolor de saber que su hijo está cerca de ellos, siendo criado por otros y lo que más lo hizo sufrir fue la forma en que se dirigió a ellos de que él no era su hijo que los Kitsune eran sus padres.

Kushina recordando esto quería llorar, mandar al diablo a todos a su alrededor para ir a donde su hijo para poder pedirle perdón.

Danzo: debemos hace que ese mocoso y la mocosa vuelvan a Konoha, ellos son de esta aldea, deben ser nuestras armas también sus padres pues deben ser talentosos y en especial hacer que nos digan dónde está el zorro que nos pertenece, en eso todo el concejo civil alentaba la idea de Danzo pero fueron callados por las palabras de Iruzen.

Iruzen: "son estúpidos o que, acaso no vieron que Naruto es el señor del remolino, es un señor feudal, su importancia no solo es de guerrero en su nación sino que tomo su legado de sangre para ser el gobernante".

Unifico su clan que estuvo disperso en los últimos años, no sé si será por influencia de sus padres o iniciativa de el pero según los cálculos ese chico empezó todo a los 10 años.

Lo que quiero decir es,"qué clase de niño hace esas cosas a su edad", si intentamos algo en su contra crearíamos un incidente internacional que podría causar una nueva guerra..., claro, dijo el antiguo hokage.

Verán cuando iba a la academia sus notas era las más altas incluso en su test de inteligencia superaba por 24 puntos al que le seguía siendo un genio intelectualmente podría ser que los padres adoptivos tienen que ver con todo esto.

Pero, ¿quienes son realmente ellos?, el hombre es un tatuador, muchos por ignorancia creen que las personas que ejercen esa profesión son ignorantes pero en realidad ellos son los más cultos ante cualquier arte, no solo en ilustraciones sino en poesías, escultura, literaria y actoral, no es ningún tonto.

Él había sido el primero en ese negocio en la aldea y siempre mostró gran habilidad social relacionándose con muchos, no me extrañaría que el le dio información del intento de eliminar del consejo civil no fuera falso.

Su esposa dice ser parte Uzumaki es experta en sellado y por lo que vimos hoy es peligrosa, más que su esposo, pero no sabemos si ellos lo planearon todo, dijo eso Iruzen con gran duda al no saber que eran ellos en realidad.

Hiashi: esa maldita, dijo con odio ya que nadie sabía quién se refería si a su ex hija o su madre adoptiva, Esa zorra asquerosa, como se atrevió a destrozar el sello del ave del Clan Hyuga.

Pero ella creo ya un incidente al asesinar a un miembro del consejo como mínimo podemos pedir a esos mocosos para la aldea, dijo el hombre con odio pero con una sonrisa en su cara por recuperar a su hija, el arma perfecta de los Hyuga según sus ideas.

Jiraiya: imposible, en el contrato de los exámenes está claro en lo siguiente "Al ser un participante de los eventos ninguna persona tiene derecho de reclamar la legalidad de otra que no sea de la aldea aunque haya sido de un clan, familia o la aldea, siempre y cuando no haya sido expulsado de estas y si se intenta lastimar a un miembro de los enviados para los exámenes se tiene derecho de defenderse y tomar la vida de su agresor si es necesario ",

Por eso el Hokage no hizo nada cuando cayó su anciano de cabeza emputada dijo el viejo con tranquilidad.

Tsunade: Al parecer cuando ellos crearon su libro de leyes lo hicieron pensando en todo ya que esos convenios que están en los exámenes fueron creados por los de Uzu y aprobado por los señores feudales pero eso no es lo más revelador.

Sino que los padres a pesar de estos más de 7 años no han cambiado nada siguen físicamente iguales salvo por un corte de cabello y un nuevo peinado al parecer, pero fue interrumpida por Kushina Namikaze.

Kushina: los que poseen la sangre Uzumaki poseen una gran longevidad por ejemplo cuando uno tiene 50 parece de 25 años, ¿Por qué creen que me veo aun de 19 años?, Dijo ella con un intento de parecer extremadamente sexy, todos los hombre con gotas en sus frente decían "oh si pareces de 20 como si fueras mi hija" dijeron.

Kushina dijo "idiotas" con un poco de molestia pues con su comentario a su longevidad quería darse un poco animo por lo de su hijo que reapareció este día.

Shikaku: bien pero no es eso solo su apariencia es lo de menos es más ellos confirmaron que eran guerreros, viajeros que pasaban por el lugar y lo encontraron, supongamos que ellos no tenían nada que ver con la teoría de espías.

Es mas no sabemos nada de ellos fuera los especulado por ello debemos hablar luego con ellos, ¿Por qué, cuantos mercenarios dejan ese trabajo solo por tener una vida tranquila?, ¡muchos señores!, muchos.

Pero deben ver los equipos de Uzu, verán 2 jovencitas Uzumakis una con la capacidad de usar las legendarias cadenas igual que Kushina y una gran habilidad de curación, recuerden como sano a Gekko.

Ese muchacho sino se desplomaba por las medicinas que toma parecía un cadáver, hace 15 minutos lo vi levantando a su novia una ambu como si fuera una bebe con un solo brazo, la otra de cabello más largo uso un jutsu innovador destrozando el cerebro de su enemigo.

Según su informe su sensei dio permiso para hacerle la eutanasia porque no quedo nada que salvar de su cerebro sin la posibilidad de recuperarse, el albino es un Kaguya, de Kiri, un clan ya extinto, debe ser el último con el Kekkei Genkai _Shikotsumyaku_ , literalmente significa "Pulso de Huesos Muertos".

Aunque muy distinto de cómo se cuenta ya que el formo una armadura en su cuerpo pero el es distinto, ya que parece muy tranquilo no es un adicto a la sangre y guerra más parece un pacifista y sabe usar la cabeza al pelear.

Por ultimo está el grandulón de Yugo y no sabemos lo que hará en técnicas o habilidades es un misterio y no solo eso sino sus aliados de Amegakure no Sato que nos entregaron la espada del segundo hokage Tobirama Senju, los muchachos del clan Fuma aunque ninguno usa los shurikkens gigantes que eran usados por sus semejantes

Los de Ame nunca habían mostrado sus talentos por las guerras, primero un muchacho capas de usar la electricidad de esa forma y según lo escuchado es alta su afinidad a un 100 por ciento y también puede usar el agua según su maestro que es un Jinchuriki.

El otro muchacho usa un taijutsu extraño llamado Koburabaito, la legendaria mordedura de serpiente que es aterrador al final de cuentas, y por último en su grupo la otra chica que al igual que ese Yugo no sabemos nada de su estilo.

Los de Kirigakure no Sato con ese espadachín de maestro parece que se conocen entre todos, él es Zabuza Momochi uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla es un grupo de ataque y respuesta especial como Akatsuki en Amegakure, como el Jinchuriki sensei de ese grupo está en ese grupo.

Pero volviendo a los de la niebla, tienen un espadachín rápido ni siquiera los Uchiha que vieron su combate solo lo vieron como un borrón la otra chica que venció de un solo golpe de su Kaiyō kuchiku-kan no ken o puño destructor oceánico.

Es una taijutsu casi olvidado, creado por la necesidad de tener un fuerza física inmensa y capaz de destrozar todos los órganos del cuerpo de un solo golpe y por último la muchacha que congelo a Arashi Namikaze que esta fuera de peligro por ese ataque de hielo es poseedora del Kekkei Genkai Hyōton, el elemento Hielo.

Actualmente en Kiri hay unos 11 del clan Yuki, esa es parte del potencial de esa Alianza, o somos los que intentan ser sus amigos o somos los imbéciles que intentan hacerles la guerra.

Danzo: ¿a que te refieres con esas palabras?

Minato: es simple si intentamos tener problemas no solo tendríamos problemas con los 3 sino con otros países y aldeas que se ha vuelto aliados amistosos con ellos.

Nosotros tenemos solo a los de Taki y Suna y andamos en rozes muy raros con los de Suna pero no podemos acercarnos a ellos sin motivos importante o de importancia ante el mismo Uzukage y su señor feudal pero ¿no creo que lo notaron no?, dijo esto con una forma muy simple y con miedo al decir lo que quería revelar.

Ibiki: yo lo note y le vi los ojos, me quede impactado, en ese momento, cuando levantó la mano y vi esos ojos color morados con anillos, no lo creí ese hombre tiene el Rinnigan.

Todos en el consejo enloquecieron, el doujutsu más poderoso de la historia era parte de Uzu, ellos tenían el arma más poderosa de todas y Danzo pensó y sonrió por que encontró a ese hombre era parte de su plan.

Fugaku: tranquilos, si ellos hubieran querido atacarnos con eso lo hubieran hecho además puede ser que te confundas el rinnigan es solo una leyenda y…, fue interrumpido por Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Nosotros conocemos a ese hombre, su nombre es Nagato Uzumaki y él era un huérfano de Amegakure, el solía ser parte de Akatsuki junto con Yahiko y Konan.

Él nos contó que sus padres fueron asesinados por ninjas de Konoha con máscaras de Raiz, diciendo esto mirando a Danzo, todo eso ocurrió en la segunda guerra ninja.

Fugaku: pero el rinnigan no es un doujutsu del clan Uzumaki o si Kushina, diciendo esto mientras la miraba, pero ella lo negó porque nunca se supo de alguien más además de sabio de los 6 caminos con esos ojos.

Ella dijo: nadie sabe casi nada del origen del clan Uzumaki solo teorías y nada mas no como el origen de los Senjus y Uchihas.

Minato: bien en eso lo acordado es lo siguiente nadie se mete con los de Uzu, no debemos tener conflictos con ellos y nada de intentar espiarlos no queremos conflictos internacionales, si uno se los encuentra solo actúen normal.

Pero Minato tenía otros planes para acercarse junto a su esposa para intentar volver a unir a su familia a pesar de ignorar sus ideas de paz pero por algo no era Hokage, pues estaba planeando el cómo llegar a tener a su hijo de vuelta.

Kushina solo está escuchando y media concentrada con la idea de cómo harían la ejecución de su plan y fantaseando en ser una familia feliz los 5, bueno los 6 pues si Hinata quería a su hijo y el a ella la aceptaría como su hija adoptiva y pensaba que el nombre de Naruto era muy bonito si no hubiera actuado como estúpida ella le hubiera dado ese nombre a él.

En el hospital los equipos de la Alianza fueron a ver a Kimimaru ya que él estaba en el hospital por la onda de choque que se produjo con Naori Uchiha, el doctor dijo que solo era unas pequeñas contusiones que necesita una noche de reposo y estará bien.

Pero su falta de calcio es grande, así que le darían vitaminas por suero y que se alimente con alimentos con esas vitaminas, al final se retiró el doctor y empezaron hablar.

Gin: Kimimaru… "esa transformación fue super asombrosa", al decir esto sus ojos explotaron en brillo y el en forma chibi sacudiendo los brazos mientras Kurama lo calmaba con un baldazo de agua que nadie sabía de donde salía.

Recomponiéndose y serio dijo: no vuelvas hacer eso sino se gastara tu salud solo ten más cuidado pero lo hiciste bien por eso los organizadores harán una batalla real donde los que perdieron y otros 2 que no han peleado, el ganador peleara con el ganador del torneo y será Yugo y tú con la señorita Asako Fuma.

Por cierto Tayuya fuiste más ruda de lo que pensaba pero te entiendo, ya nos encargaremos de esa serpiente asquerosa en su momento.

Kurama: y bien ¿que hacemos, nos quedamos acá o nos vamos a Uzushiogakure?, porque yo digo que nos quedemos para demostrar que no tenemos miedo y nada que temer y de paso de ver viejos amigos.

Naruto dijo: solo quieres comer ramen de Ichiraku, ¿no es así? Naruto al verla estaba con la boca llena de baba con brillo en sus ojos y Hinata riéndose de eso con mucho cariño y todos acordaron en pasar el mes en Konoha.

La alianza se pasó todo el día paseando con Nagato por Konoha junto con los miembros de Akatsuki que vacacionaban en su tiempo libre y aprovechando el último día con el torneo.

Fueron a Ichiraku donde se saludaron y contando lo ocurrido y presentado a los nuevos amigo, luego al local de tatuajes donde Gin saludo a su antiguos discípulos y conociendo a los nuevos y algunos Akatsukis aprovecharon sus vacaciones para hacerse piezas gigantescas en sus cuerpos, por lo menos algunos de ellos antes del anochecer fueron a comer donde el clan Akimichi donde estaban los viejos amigos de Naruto donde contaron todo.

Kiba se puso celoso pues él tonto de Naruto se iba a casar con una mujer de un cuerpo magnifico pero ya no le deba importancia pues empezó a compartir la filosofía de Chouji "barriga llena, corazón contento".

Mientras comía se enteraron que Chouji saldría del hospital en 2 días al igual que Rock Lee, seguro participarían en la batalla real, he hicieron las presentaciones de sus nuevos compañeros y amigos se llevaron bien al llega alrededor de las 10 de la noche se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

La alianza y al dirigirse al hotel sentían como alguien los observaba y sabía quién era.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno idearon el entrenamiento Tayuya y Naruto entrenarían con Nagato que dejo un remplazo momentáneo hasta volver a Uzu, luego Yugo y Hinata entrenarían con Kurama y Karin y Kimimaru con Gin ya que el entrenamiento será con rotación de cada 10 días con un distinto maestro.

Pero lo harían a escondidas por no ser observados y sabían que Jiraiya los vigilaría como anoche ya que sintieron miedo con perversión viniendo de el, no sabían porque, quizás por el dolor a sus joyas por la primera vez que conoció a Kurama o el miedo al rinnigan de Nagato al cual no veía desde hace años,

O quizás el miedo a la profecía de los 2 niños con gran poder pero era miedo a su esposa con embarazo de 4 meses que son más peligrosas por los cambios de humor en especial si piensan que ya no atraen a sus esposos en eso días.

Es peor que pelear 10 osos gigantes del bosque de la muerte, claro nadie sabía que en verdad el los vio por cumplir un antojo de su mujer que quería comer carne, lo cual es raro porque se hizo vegetariana para recobrar un mejor físico para su plan de embarazo.

El entrenamiento empezó de manera ruda con sus entrenadores sin la necesidad descanso largos pero no se sobre esforzaran pues el entrenamiento no solo fue físico sino mental en varias partes.

Claro también se daban sus descansos para ver algunos amigos por momentos y ver a Chouji y Lee, visitar a los discípulos del local de tatuajes de Gin y Kurama visito a sus amigas de antes a la señora Inozuka y las Kunoichis amigas que primero fueron clientes de su local, luego amigas que lamento no decirles lo que hizo.

Ninguna le guardo rencor y les alegro que estuviera viva y que su hijo estuviera guapo pero ya comprometido para no hacerla enojar como que se lo quitarían y al final visito a Nikoto Uchiha, quien se hizo su mejor amiga y se pusieron al día de todo.

Ya pasaron unos 25 días de su inicio de entrenamiento y salieron antes del anochecer a pasear por separados pues esos los primeros 20 días entrenaron solo durmieron y comieron con sus pequeños descansos, nada más.

Hinata y Naruto salieron en una cita solos, Karin y Kimimaru fueron a cenar juntos Yugo y Tayuya se fueron a los baños termales con los demás de la alianza y Kurama y Gin a comer juntos a Ichiraku.

Pues tenían planes muy especiales para esa noche pero el inicio se estropeo al encontrarse con el matrimonio Namikaze que estaba a punto de poner en marcha el plan de recuperar a su tercer hijo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Los recuerdos de otros mundos y una apuesta**_

 _Si el destino controla la suerte y fortuna de las personas entonces debe divertirse con el joven Naruto en distintas dimensiones y universos, aunque la muerte puede encontrarse en distintas dimensiones, planetas e infinidades de universos el sigue las reglas establecidas en el universo._

 _Como no tener favoritos y hacer su trabajo claro tomándose el tiempo de descansar cuando quiera mientras se cumplan sus responsabilidades con una copia, pues es la única entidad, que estuvo al comienzo de todo y al final de todo el estará y quizás el deje de existir._

 _De alguna manera su camino siempre se cruza con Naruto, claro la muerte siempre se cruza con todos en el universo al final de cuentas pero en las distintas dimensiones siempre la muerte, lo mira, lo vigila, le interesa su progreso sea en esa variante de su universo o distintas versiones por lo que en la cita es tema de conversación entre Hinata y Naruto._

 _Su cita empezó de manera muy tranquila, sus vestimentas es simple pero casual para la ocasión, primero paseo por los puntos de cuando jugaban de niños, después una película luego un café con rollos de canela, luego como para variar Naruto abrió un portal dimensional aprendido por su padre adoptivo para ir a su lugar favorito en un lago y ahí solo se pusieron cariñosos entre ellos._

 _Ellos no decían nada, ellos conocían todo de ellos, es más se conocían tan bien que solo se comunicaban con la mirada y abrasados y mirando la aguas de lago que reflejaba la luna llena recordaron todo lo vivido, los recuerdos de cuando llegaron a Uzu._

 _Con los Uzumakis refugiados y aprendieron a cocinar con su madre Kurama y algunas katas del estilo zorro con unos viejos del clan, en eso unas noches después mientras jugaba con algunos niños y conociendo más a Tayuya y Karin._

 _En eso el recuerdo de llamándolos su padre Gin llamándolos para hablar con ambos, en eso ya conocían el secreto de él origen del clan Uzumaki y ellos ya tenían una relación amorosa._

 _Gin: debemos hablar, quiero que escuchen, verán recuerdan que les dije que podía ver el destino de las personas y como podría ser en distintos mundos y futuros probables, bueno también puedo viajar entre esas dimensiones pero por ciertos tiempos como en mis vacaciones._

 _Chicos: ¿Vacaciones?_

 _Gin: si, recuerden que estoy en ese periodo y hay ciertas cosas que me gusta ver y quisiera ver, quieren venir conmigo y les digo verán ciertas cosas que es de su futuro muy probable como no y variaciones de él, los muchachos aceptan para entretenerse y ver ciertas curiosidades, bien dijo Gin, acérquese y el junto a los chicos se desaparece._

 _Naruto: ¿que pasa?, en eso los 3 están viendo dentro de una burbuja._

 _Gin: hemos venido a este mundo o dimensión donde tu universo en versión nace, aquí tu naciste y tus padres biológicos murieron por protegerte de ataque de enmascarado y lo que quiero saber es quien es el en este mundo._

 _En eso todo ven la línea original de Naruto, los niños estaban impactados ya que sus padres de él eran muy distintos y pensaron en las variantes que cambio sus personalidades._

 _Luego Gin dijo: luego veremos eso, quiero ver quien ese es el enmascarado y siguiéndolo y lograron ver quien es, resulto ser Obito Uchiha el antiguo discípulo del padre de Naruto._

 _Uhhmmm ya veo así que veremos en otras dimensiones, así viajaron y vieron otras 25 dimensiones con distintas variaciones:_

 _-Naruto era adoptado por Jiraiya y Tsunade._

 _-Naruto era criado por los Uchiha._

 _-Naruto tenía 2 hermanos o 2 hermanas y era despreciado por sus padres o estos morían o era criado por ellos._

 _-Naruto aprendía técnicas de espadachín samurái._

 _-Naruto era criado por sus padres donde no morían_

 _Y distintos universos y dimensiones donde ven lo que paso pensando otros mundos y viendo que el problema de sus padres siempre es que eran mal influenciados por los del consejo._

 _Luego saco de conclusión que deberíamos ver el presente de esos mundos donde seguían pensado de las diferencias de esos mundos y la miseria de Naruto._

 _Uno donde siempre era apaleado por los del pueblo, otro donde Naruto odiaba casi todos en la aldea por el desprecio de ellos a él, otras donde escapaba a otras aldeas pero en casi todas él era la reencarnación del rikudo sennin u otra divinidad, incluso entrenado de tal forma que se revelaba todo su potencial._

 _En eso ven donde él era secuestrado al nacer por el enmascarado donde mira que Obito era líder de una organización de criminales de rango S y quedan impactados al ver a sus miembros, eran sus amigos de Kiri y Ame y otros sitios, era increíble y extraño en especial por Itachi._

 _Gin estaba satisfecho por ya saber quién era ese tipejo y saber ya que lo encontraría, lo apalearía, lo torturaría por el simple hecho de querer arruine la vida de su pequeño hijo, aunque sea en otros mundos y más por querer controlar a su amorcito Kurama._

 _Gin mira a Naruto y le dice: ¿deseas ir a ver como es tu vida en otros mundos?, Naruto asintió y agarrado de la mano de Hinata empezaron a ver los otros mundos donde ven como es su vida con Hinata._

 _En el original HInata era muy tímida para hablar con él, en otra ella huía de la aldea con él a otras aldeas, en otro mundo ella estaba comprometida con otro pero era la amante de Naruto._

 _En eso ellos se sonroja y Gin dijo: "uy, lo siento pero veamos unas versiones más vergonzosa de ustedes"._

 _Gin los llevo donde Hinata era Agresiva y Naruto era tímido, otro donde Naruto era mujer y era llamada Naruko y Hinata era hombre y era llamado Himeko y para hacer que exploten de vergüenza los llevo a otras 2 dimensiones ellos tenían una diferencia de unos 7 años donde Hinata era una shotaconera por meterse con un mocoso de 12 años y ella tenia 19 años._

 _Y otro donde Naruto era el sensei jounin de Hinata donde parecía que se formaba una relación inapropiada con su alumna, ambos niños explotaron de vergüenza, y ambos con un poco de sangre en sus narices por las ideas con sus parejas, Gin solo dijo que si su madre se entera de esto solo morirá de risa._

 _En eso volviendo al tiempo presente y después de recordar lo vivido empezaron a hablar._

 _Hinata: ¿sabes?, acabo de recordar cuando anduvimos viajando por dimensiones con papa._

 _Naruto: yo también, ¿me pregunto cómo habrían acabo sus relaciones o seguirán juntos?, por cierto tu versión de 19 se veía como diosa claro tú te ves como diosa de 15 años diciendo esto con una sonrisa que decía no importa qué edad tengas siempre serás la más hermosa para mí._

 _Hinata dijo: tú también siempre serás el más importante para mí, ahora que lo pienso pobre de la Hinata de 12 que anda con tu versión de 21 por como eres en la intimidad._

 _Naruto: "sabes que no soy un pervertido", esperaría a que crecieras y luego tu y yo podríamos, ya tu sabes (sonrojado), ademas siempre nos juntamos no importa en cuantas dimensiones existamos siempre estaremos juntos._

 _Hinata: (toda sonrojada por sus ideas), que tierno eres._

 _Naruto: Si, para que veas, después de todo tu versión adulta no aguanto mi ternura y se aprovecho de mi cuerpecito, oye amorcito, ¿quieres comer ramen?_

 _Hinata: Uhnnnn, "Si y no vuelvas a decir esas cosas", le dijo mientras le jalaba las orejas de forma cómica._

 _Volviendo a la aldea se puede ver a la pareja Kitsune paseando por la aldea y con un antojo de comer ramen y llegando a Ichiraku y pidieron una porción de ramen para cada uno siendo bien atendidos por Ayame y Teuchi por las amistad de Antaño._

 _Preguntando por Naruto que de niño era su cliente favorito y claro el matrimonio Namikaze era los mejores clientes y en eso ellos llegaron y se sentaron, los 4 estaba en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, lo único que dijeron fue gracias por la comida, la tensión fue tan intensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ninguno miraba a otros que no fueran sus parejas._

 _Los 4 terminaron al mismo tiempo, Gin y Kurama sabían lo que los namikazes querían en eso ambos deciden irse hasta que Kushina dice: "DEVUÉLVANME A NUESTRO HIJO"_

 _Kurama: eso es imposible, de forma muy seria._

 _Minato: ¿Por qué?_

 _Kushina: Es nuestro hijo y lo que hicimos estuvo mal, fue por ignorancia y siempre estaremos arrepentidos por lo que les pedimos su ayuda y que entiendan nuestra situación._

 _Gin: escuchen con mucha atención nosotros los ayudaríamos pero…_

 _Minato: Hagamos una apesta, en el torneo, la batalla real, Si Arashi gana nos devuelven a Naruto y si Yugo gana nunca les pediremos nada y abandonamos la idea de reclamar a Naruto, en eso una voz los interrumpe_

 _Naruto: y si ninguno de los 2 gana._

 _Kushina: Hiiijooo, en eso Kushina quiso abrasarlo pero pensó que solo tendría problemas porque estaban siendo observado por las personas de los lugares cercanos y su plan de la apuestas era usar sutileza que ella nunca mostró y pareciera que se arruinaría._

 _Minato: la apuesta quedaría suspendida aunque confió en la fuerza de tu hermano Arashi, hijo._

 _Naruto: ya les dije, yo no soy su hijo, ya le dije, pero aumentemos las apuestas si Arashi gana yo me quedo en la aldea, es más me hago ninja de aquí y viviré bajo su techo y renunciare a ser el señor feudal y antes firmare acuerdos con su aldea donde ella gane, todos se sorprende por lo dicho._

 _Naruto: pero si Jugo gana, nunca se seguirá estas tontas peticiones a mis espaldas porque no soy un objeto, por eso mis padres, Gin y Kurama saben y no apostaron._

 _Además nos darán la zona noroeste del barranco del cuervo hasta las colinas de los Onis santos, como parte del territorio de Uzushiogakure y claro hay pequeños pueblos que sus habitantes serán nuestros ciudadanos y tratados como nuestros iguales._

 _Eso ultimo será algo que deberán discutir con su señor feudal sino no y otra cosa, esto no lo negaran va a rehacer la lista de peleas poniendo a Hinata contra su primo Neiji y a mi contra Sasuke, ese es el trato incluso finjan cualquier cosa para explicar ese nuevo sorteo, si aceptan ese día no uses el sombrero de hokage solo la túnica._

 _Kushina: este…. seguro de esto es algo grande de apostar, dijo ella con cara de confusión._

 _Hinata: él está seguro por que como ustedes confían en Arashi el confía en Yugo, su amigo más que nada._

 _Los Namikazes tenían mucho que perder ya que no solo perderían por siempre a su hijo sino parte del país de fuego aunque no eran más 70 km cuadrados pero era un gran yacimiento de minerales importantes para el futuro además no sabían si el señor feudal aceptaría._

 _Eso es algo que descubrirían luego, esa misma noche Nagato paseaba por la aldea con su máscara deseaba tomarse un trago con los demás miembros de Akatsuki, Yahiko y Konan que habían llegado esa tarde para el torneo para poner a los demás miembros de Akatsuki como su escolta y puedan ver el torneo tranquilos e incluso con el mismo Zabuza que con el tiempo logra forjar una amistad con él._

 _En eso se confunde de bar y entra por equivocación a otro donde se sienta en la barra donde se encuentra en la barra con una mujer de cabello negro muy hermosa y algo deprimida._

 _El nunca intentaba ser coqueto o mujeriego pero por que no intentar vivir la vida pensó e intento ser algo más distinto a lo que era sin perder su identidad, claro todo hombre en algún momento lo intentan en especial los que intenta vivir fuera de la rutina._

 _Toda su vida el solo conoció sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, la soledad solo fue superada gracias a sus amigos de Amegakure y de Akatsuki, aunque muchas veces perdió a sus amigos en combate._

 _Volviendo al bar estuvo conversando con la mujer de color negro corto de carita muy linda que estaba deprimida porque decia que se le pasaba el tiempo y todas se casaban y ella iba a quedarse solterona como lo estuvo su maestra, en eso Nagato solo reía de lo que le pasaba y trato de animarla._

 _A la mañana siguiente Nagato solo sentía dolor en la cabeza y molestia en su cuerpo y un pequeño ruido lo molesta era un pequeño oink, oink,_

 _Nagato: eso es un puerquito… ¿un puerquito?_

 _En eso abrió sus ojos y miro por el lado donde estaba recostado y vio a un pequeño cerdito con un chaleco y collar de perlitas, luego tranquilo noto que estaba desnudo y miro en su lado izquierdo y ve a la mujer del bar totalmente desnuda y su memoria de la noche volvía a él y recordó su nombre que era Shizune._

 _Esa tarde el hokage se reunió con el señor feudal y este le comento lo que se produjo la noche anterior todo lo que conllevaba a la apuesta, no sabía si el feudal aceptaría._

 _Luego de mucho tiempo de silencio el señor feudal dijo: bien si crees que él puede ganar esta bien si no la perdida es grande, siempre confíe en ti, acepta la apuesta la decisión es tuya pero si ganamos es cosa tuya el cómo explicar lo que ha pasado pues su presencia no pasaría por inadvertido._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Empiezan las Batallas**_

La mañana de la parte final había comenzado, los equipos de la alianza se levantaron aunque de forma muy relajada para lo que se celebraría ese día pero no importaba ya que ellos eran de nivel Jounin.

Los de Kirigakure estaban algo nervioso porque estaba por legar la Mizukage Mei Terumi, ella está por llegar con sus guardaespaldas Ao, Chojuro y Kisame que estaban listos desde hace más de 6 meses por algo acordado por los aliados.

Mientras tanto los de Amegakure se preparaban, los miembros de Akatsuki junto a su líder estaban listos, Han preparaba sus herramientas escondidas en su armadura para hacer sus nuevas técnicas de vapor.

Deidara cargaba masilla extra para hacer sus explosiones con sus figurillas, extrañamente Kakuzu solo hacia su contabilidad y sacando cálculos para ver los gastos de la economía de Amegakure.

Hidan estaba en el techo con Yahiko haciendo sus rituales mientras, Yahiko se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? y Hidan solo rezaba mientras se atravesaba con sus estacas de hierro.

Los de Uzushiogakure estaban listos para hacer lo que debían hacer, lo que había planeado, Naruto hace tiempo por lo visto gracias a su padre Gin y sus viajes, sabía lo que haría Orochimaru, las repercusiones, sabían que el mundo estaría mejor sin la serpiente pedófila.

Pero este plan era para hacer justicia por la esclavitud de los Uzumakis que fueron liberados por ellos años atrás, también había gente de algunos otros clanes de Kirigakure como los Yuki y los Doujumi que eran conocidos por su velocidad y algunos aldeanos secuestrados de Amegakure.

Pero los jóvenes genin fueron interrumpidos por Baku Uzumaki unos los guardaespaldas de Nagato, él era un hombre de unos 40 años para con un brazo totalmente vendado y un uniforme de jounin y cabello corto, estaba totalmente desesperado.

Derrepente se abrió la puerta y era Gin, Yugo y Xiu Fan que era el otro guardaespaldas del Uzukage, una joven de 24 años con una estatura normal con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes y actitud relajada.

Gin: tranquilo Baku-san, Nagato está en la entrada del hotel con su nueva "amiga".

Xiu Fan: no diga eso Gin-sama, se dice su amante, es la primera vez que lo veo con una cara de embobado, esto lo dijo con la cara algo sonrojada, pero Baku empezó a darle de coscorrones por tener esa mentalidad.

Baku: no digas esas cosas tan perversas, desvergonzada y que le pasa al Uzukage, él debe ser el símbolo de nobleza y pureza y si alguien se entera sería un escándalo.

En ese momento, Naruto abrió la boca y dijo: no seas escandaloso si supieras que yo duermo con Hinata desde que tengo 9 años te desmallarías.

Hinata: (totalmente roja) no digas esa cosas Naruto-kun, es vergonzoso.

Kurama: no seas tonto hijo, en eso le da un coscorrón.

Pasaron las horas, en eso el Youndaime se fue a la puerta principal de la aldea con su traje de kage pero dejo el sombrero en casa, estaba esperando a la Mizukage para darle una buena impresión.

Al llegar a la puerta con su escolta que eran Kakashi y Asuma Sarutobi, ningún otro kage la conocía a la mujer solo los rumores que decían que era una mujer cuerpo espectacular y una personalidad imponente pero vieron a Zabuza esperando en la puerta esperando, el hombre estaba nervioso y sudando.

A la lejanía se veían a 4 personas que se acercaban a paso normal uno era un joven de cabello corto grisáceo con unas gafas raras con unas 2 espadas envuelta en vendas.

Otro con una espada envueltas era un hombre de cabello corto levantado azulado, con su piel media pálida con los dientes afilados como su compañero joven de espadas el otro era un cuarentón común peinado igual al paliducho de su compañero pero tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y unos arete en sus oídos que eran hilos con forma de talismanes con sellos.

Pero lo más llamativo era la mujer que los acompañaba que era una alta de piel blanca con cabellos largo alborotado de color rojizo, con un kimono azulado con unas mayas de protección bajo este.

Con un cuerpo de infarto que muy pocas mujeres tienen y bien proporcionado, esta era la Mizukage Mei Terumi, al acercarse Zabuza el se movía como robot ante ella y se acercaba despacio.

Mei: vaya, vaya Zabuchan me alegro verte, esto lo dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y el demonio de la niebla se sonrojaba, insólito un hombre que tenía el título de demonio se ponía como virgen en burdel, esa mujer era dinamita pura.

Minato: Hola señorita Mizukage es un placer conocerla soy Minato el cuarto Hokage.

Mei: disculpen no soy señorita, soy señora de Momochi, mostrando su Anillo de caso mientras abraza a Zabuza y esto era nuevo para muchos, Zabuza el esposo de la mizukage, al parecer casi nadie sabía de esto.

Zabuza: mi Mei-sama lo que pasa es que el Hokage vino personalmente a recogerte para que te instales en los palcos, yo voy estar con nuestros pequeños genins.

Mei: está bien amorcito pero si no pasamos tiempo juntos después te lastimare muy seriamente, esto último se lo dijo con un susurro en el oído izquierdo haciendo temblar poniendo rojo a Zabuza por lo que ella le podría hacerle.

Mientras tanto Yahiko con Konan estaba pensando cómo seguir con el plan para acabar con Orochimaru mientras desayunaba antes del torneo, luego recordaron la reunión de la alianza.

FLASHBACK: hace 6 meses se estaban reuniendo los miembros de la alianza para variar recibieron el mensaje con las invocaciones de los zorros Naruto, Yahiko solo se sintió feliz por dejar el lado el papeleo de la aldea de Ame.

Era un trabajo pesado pero alguien debía hacerlo, en fin la reunión empezó de las 3 aldeas en un cuarto de conferencias en el edificio de las oficinas.

Naruto: bienvenidos todos luego de mucho tiempo nos reunimos, fuera de divertirnos, pero lo que nos afectó en parte de nuestras personas de nuestras aldeas, este desgraciado solo se aprovechó de las desgracias de nuestros pueblos.

Yo como desde hace tiempo les comente si lo dejamos en un tiempo solo nos seguirá ocasionando problemas, es mas ya supimos donde tiene sus bases en sus países.

Mei: Es verdad hace 2 años encontramos las 4 bases de ese desgraciado en nuestras bases, algunos de nuestros agentes cuando asaltamos sus bases descubrimos planos de aldeas escondidas como de Konoha, Kuno y claro de Kiri ese desgraciado planeaba intentar secuestrar algunos de los miembros de líneas de sangre.

Yahiko: hace años yo lo vi como mi salvador pero no creí luego me entere por las noticias de sus experimentos, luego los aldeanos que escaparon de su aldea me comentaron las torturas que les daba a sus presos luego de conocerlos a Naruto-san y sus padres.

Nagato: bien nuestros informes no revelaron desde hace poco que él ha formado una aldea en el país del Arroz, es la zona donde encontraron su prisión, también descubrimos que está en relación con los de la aldea de Sunagakure y descubrimos que planea atacar Konoha entre ellos, en los exámenes chunin, ahí atacaremos entre las 3 aldeas, lo que proponemos es atacar a Orochimaru entre nosotros.

Konan: ¿cómo lo haremos?

Kurama: es simple entraremos como participantes con nuestros mejores alumnos genins con nuestros mejores ninjas como guardaespaldas y en especial con estos rollos especiales esto es nuestra carta del triunfo.

Fin del FLASHBACK.

Los miembros de la alianza están dirigiéndose a la arena para el examen, los de la alianza estaban listos para arremeter contra el pedófilo, los de Konoha solo querían mostrar su supremacía ante los de la alianza.

Pero los de la arena solo sabían de su plan para acabar con Konoha, al fin y acabo solo sería herramientas para los intereses de Orochimaru y su verdadera organización.

El público estaba en la arena, están exaltados por las expectativas nunca se había visto tanto potencial en los participante, es más nunca se había hecho una batalla real para los que no clasificaban en el torneo en la arena.

Mostrando el increíble potencial de ellos, muchos pensaron que fue por capricho por que el hijo del Hokage no paso, pero supieron del potencial de Naori Uchiha, Chouji Akimichi y lo que el gigante de Uzu llamado Jugo y la extraña de la chica de Ame que nadie conoce sus técnicas.

En el palco de los kages se habían reunidos Minato estaba ahí con sus guardaespaldas que eran Jiraiya y Anko que estaban nerviosos por lo que habían hecho para ayudar a su kage.

Yahiko: vaya parece que este pequeño torneo es lo más esperado y pensar que el próximo año nos toca hacerlo en Amegakure.

Ninato: Amekage es un gusto verlo, espero que sus genin hagan un gran trabajo.

Nagato: es obvio cada uno de los genin están preparado, desde hace cuánto nuestra vieja aldea no participaba tan tranquilamente, o me equivoco viejo amigo, diciendo esto y abrazando a su amigo de toda la vida.

Mei: por qué tan cariñoso Uzukage acaso no piensa que la señorita Konan se pondrá celosa, ambos hombres se pusieron molestos por lo dicho por la diosa del agua y konan la miraba feo.

Konan: no importa si alguien dice tonterías porque al final todos somos amigos ¿si o no amorcito?, besando a Yahiko y abrasándolo y luego a Nagato.

Mei se puso molesta con el ceño fruncido y Chojuro, Ao y Kisame solo tragaron duro por que empezaron a sentir su instinto asesino de Mei y el único que podía calmarlo era Zabuza.

Pero en ese instante llego el Kazekage pero nadie sabía que era el mismo Orochimaru, hace unos días el empezó a suplantar al kage, antes de esto lo asesino a sangre fría y dejo tirado su cadáver para podrirse en el desierto.

Kazekage: bien ya estamos todos empecemos con el torneo pero no veo a todos los participantes del torneo, él dijo esto porque el inicio de la invasión seria durante la pelea de Garaa que liberaría su bestia de una cola, pero, Shikamaru Nara y Shino Aburame que recibieron una petición del Hokage que no se presenten tan rápido porque decidieron reiniciar las peleas.

Pasaron 20 minutos y los 2 no se presentaban ya que el inicio del programa era el torneo y luego la batalla real de los que no entraron al torneo, pero al final los 3 estaban escondidos por petición del kage y entre los kages se tomó la decisión de empezar la batalla real.

Minato se levantó junto su chakra en su garganta y grito: Bienvenidos todos el día de hoy se celebra los exámenes finales de chunin, nunca ante se había visto la calidad de los ninjas de estas aldeas, se tenía programado hacer un torneo para mostrar la calidad y si son aptos estos participantes y más aún una pequeña batalla real de los que no pasaron para este torneo para ver si lo logran.

Si muestran condición de sus aptitudes podrían convertirse en chunins o no, así que viendo que falta algunos del torneo empezaremos la batalla real y si faltan algunos participantes volveremos a hacer un sorteo para decidir nuevas peleas para el torneo, ahora pasen los participantes de la batalla real.

Los participantes empezaron a pasar para la pelea que era lo más importante para los Namikazes, la presión era grande para Arashi por parte de sus padres, aunque a él no le importa el solo quería ser reconocido como un gran shinobi.

Las apuestas son a su favor y para Yugo ya que muchos comerciante que contrataron los servicios de Uzu y Yugo fue enviado a la misión el mostró un gran fuerza sin usar un Jutsu.

Los participantes eran Arashi Namikaze y Yugo, como se mencionó el resto eran Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inozuka, Ten Ten, Sai, Kou Kou y Naori Uchiha, estos eran los miembros de Konoha que decidieron participar en esto, Rock Lee no volvería a participar por orden del doctor hasta sanar bien, eso tardarían unas 3 semanas más.

De la aldea del sonido no participaría ninguno de ellos porque a una solo desapareció a otro le explotaron sus brazos y por último el cerebro de uno fue revuelto por completo y se le aplico la eutanasia.

De Uzu no participaría Kimimaru, porque estaba listo para participar en la defensa para la invasión y Yugo participaría para ayudar a su amigo Naruto.

Asako estaba listo para pelear por Amegakure aunque ella y Yugo no habían peleado y pasaron directo si ganaba al torneo, era una ventaja, parece ser que ellos harían equipo por la situación de la invasión.

Temari también entraría por Suna, aunque ella preferirá no participar por la invasión y guardar fuerzas, y claro que el equipo de Kabuto no aparecía pues no sabían si participarían

En ese momento aparece el Sandaime Sarutobi con su traje de ninja, aunque era ya de edad avanzada aún tenía una gran fuerza porque habiendo dejado el puesto de kage uno pensaría que se retiraría de la vida de ninja, pero el viejo solo se dedicaba a entrenar su cuerpo y su mente.

En eso el viejo guerrero hizo un sello de manos y usando un jutsu de tierra hizo aparecer un ring circular de un radio de 150 metros bien formados.

Sarutobi: bien damas y caballeros ahora empezamos la batalla real, las reglas son las siguientes, si salen del ring están fuera, si caen inconscientes o mueren están fuera, si se rinden están fuera es un todos contra todos al mismo tiempo, en eso Sarutobi hizo el jutsu clones de sombra sacando otros 10 clones y poniéndose alrededor de ring y gritando: COMIENCEN….

Todos los chicos se miraron entre si y se agruparon entre pequeños grupos Yugo con Asako de espalda con espalda, en eso Yugo se quita su capa mostrando su torso bien definido y las mayoría de las mujeres se sonrojaron al mirarlo.

Ten Ten, Kou Kou y Naori se agruparon con Chouji, esos eran al aparecer los únicos grupos en alianza, Arashi salto a atacar a Yugo y empezó su duelo entre ellos Temari se enfrentó a Asako usando su taijutsu.

Mientras tanto Ino y Sakura se empezaron a enfrentaron a Kou Kuo y a Ten Ten respectivamente en eso Chouji se enfrenta a Kiba, pero Kiba lo esquiva e intenta atacar al grupo de Yugo y Asako con su colmillo sobre colmillo.

Creyó haber atacado a Asako pero para sorpresa de todos solo había atacado su ropa y ella mostró su cuerpo bien formado y de buenas proporciones de diosa para su edad.

Ella usaba una especie de sandalias de color verdoso con blanco y un pequeño traje ninja sexy del mismo color ya que ella al igual que sus hermanos usaba el uniforme pardo y negro de Amegakure pero para pelear se lo quitaba, por eso en la aldea era conocida como "La lujuria de la lluvia".

No por su sensualidad que era evidente sino por su sed de sangre y el uso de agujas pues su estilo era de usar un paraguas y hacer llover sus agujas para asesinar.

Sai ataco a Chouji de arranque, pero su ataque con sus cuchilla fue detenido por Naori y empezó batirse en duelo con su katana, la chica era hábil, su deseo de ser fuerte y mostrar que no era débil era notable, a pesar de solo tener 13 años era en verdad era un prodigio.

Sai hizo un jutsu de tinta invocando sus tigres pero eran destruidos por el fuerte golpes de los puños gigantes de Chouji, pero él fue atacado Sakura intentando atacarlo con la fuerza bruta que aprendió de Tsunade.

En eso TenTen la enfrento con unos kunai que la pelirosa esquivo, e intento atacar después a TenTen pero ella se agacha y Kou Kou ataca con sus fechas y haciendo un sello cuando dispara, Sakura cree esquivarlas flechas pero Kou Kou hace el sello y la flecha explota lanzando a la chica lejos de ahí.

Ino intenta apoderarse de Yugo que se enfrentaba con Arashi pero en eso Asako lanzo su paraguas al cielo e hizo sellos de manos haciendo llover agujas, todos se cubre como podía pero el único que fue impactado por ellas fue Ino.

Estas agujas estaba envenenadas con un paralizantes especiales y ella se quedó quieta, en eso ella como estatua petrificada no se movía en eso cerca de ahí Naori seguía enfrentándose a Sai.

Este no podía impactarle un golpe, al parecer el entrenamiento para olvidar las emociones no era efectivo, al menos cuando se golpeaba el orgullo de los de raíz de donde el venia.

Sai lanza un jutsu de tinta que tomaba la forma de un dragón asiático para golpearlo directo a la chica donde ella hace el Amateratsu y quema el dragón Kiba aprovecho la distracción de Sai y lo golpeo por la espalda con su jutsu de colmillo sobre colmillo.

Sai salió disparado contra Ino y ambos salen del ring, un clon de Sarutobi grito, ellos 2 están fuera, Ino Yamanaka y Sai están fuera.

En el palco de los Kage:

Mei: interesante el chico perro es muy oportunista y la Uchiha es muy hábil haciendo esa técnica muy avanzadas para su edad.

Nagato: es verdad la descalificada no está muy a la altura por ahora excepto por el joven de las técnicas de tinta, parece ofuscado y es verdad esos 2 que menciono Mei parecen aptos.

En el ring, Sakura se levanta por la explosión intentando atacar Kou Kou pero era detenida por unos hilos de Ten Ten, Sakura rompió los hilos, pero fue envestida por los cortes de vientos de Temari sin hacerle mucho daño ya que ella por lo menos sabe cubrirse.

Chouji intenta darle una patada en la cabeza a Sakura pero ella lo atrapa lanzándolo cerca del borde, pero activa su jutsu de agrandamiento y toma a Yugo, este toma a Chouji y golpeando a Arashi sacándole una manchas de sangre de la boca.

Temari golpea a Sakura en el abdomen con su abanico y Ten Ten golpeo la cabeza rosa con un mazo de púas sacando a la pelirosa del ring, ese ataque era personal ya que ambas detestaban a las fangirls porque ellas solo daban mala reputación a las ninjas haciendo que solo los imbéciles desean tener un harén lleno de fangirl haciéndolas quedar mal y dejar su calidad como burla haciéndolas ver como perras en celo.

En el palco:

Yahiko: me encanta el estilo de esas 2 chicas, kazekage debe estar orgulloso de esa hija suya, es muy habilidosa.

Kazekage: "Ah si ella siempre ha sido así", (pero en realidad el solo veía a Naori Uchiha y pensando que ella era mejor que Sasuke para sus deseos)

En el ring, Kiba atacaba a Arashi pero este intentaba esquivar sus ataques pero en eso Asako lo ataca con unas senbones por la derecha haciendo que Arashi se mueva al centro de ring en eso Chouji se enfrenta a él golpeando con un taijutsu algo lento.

El deseo de pelea de Chouji era alto, nunca ningún Akimichi había peleado con esa determinación, en eso la usa el Chō Chōji Mōdo dando una gran paliza en ese momento, Arashi intenta no perder la compostura e intenta seguir el ritmo de Chouji.

Mientras tanto Naori se enfrenta Kiba y Jugo en una pequeña triple amenaza Kiba se arriesgaba intentando atacar pero solo se ponía en ofensiva ya que la ventaja la tenía Jugo que por que el perro estaba cansado.

Naori algo distraída porque Cou Cou atacaba a Temari con una ráfaga de flechas explosivas, pero esa no era la técnica más poderosa de él joven en eso el joven arquero hace una posición de manos.

Un aura de rayos sale de su alrededor del chico luego ataco con una patada a la rubia, esta reacciono muy lento por el golpe del efecto eléctrico, luego Cou Cou le disparo sus fechas dándole y electrocutándola y dejándola noqueada.

En el palco:

Nagato: increíble la técnica de ese chico, parece que deja de lado su arrogancia y solo entrena como loco, ese jutsu es una creación del joven pero en sí parece una versión burda de la armadura de los raikages.

Minato: ¿cómo, a que se refiere?

Mei: es simple no solo imita la reacción física por el elemento rayo en sus cuerpo de forma interna sino también lastima con el efecto de electrocución de forma más agresiva y no solo eso sino que puso electricidad en sus flechas, sino cree mire bien las flechas.

Todos miraron las flechas en las piernas de la pobre rubia donde estas aún estaban electrificadas.

En el ring, Asako solo se enfrentaba Ten Ten ambas se miraban, unos pensarían que Ten Ten la odiaría por su forma de vestir tan exhibicionista, pero la verdad es que Asako era una verdadera guerrea ya que ambas sentían el espíritu guerrero de la otra.

Ambas empezaron el ataque primero Ten Ten ataco cambiando de arma sacando una lanza con penacho en la punta, intentando atacar de forma frontal tomando la situación del momento, en eso Asako saco el arma favorita de su familia, la shuriken Fuma.

En lugar de lanzar la shuriken Fuma, ella la usaba como si fuera arma de cuerpo a cuerpo dándole pelea y usando un estilo muy raro, era un duelo increíble por parte de ambas chicas, ninguno de los demás se metía ya que era algo digno de ver.

Para muchos no era una pelea de jóvenes mujeres sino de guerreros poderosos, aunque algunos pervertidos solo miraban sus cuerpos ya que Asako se le rompía un poco su traje en algunos lados de su torso a Ten Ten.

En eso ambas fueron golpeadas y sacadas del ring por un gran escudo rojo cubierto por llamas, era Naori que invoco su Suzano Infernal este era de uso 6 metros de alto, todos quedaron asombrados por la técnica de la chica Uchiha.

Kazekage: esa chica es verdad un prodigio en el combate, ¿díganme esa chica es la heredera de su clan?

Minato: no ella no es la heredera de su clan pero su hermano mayor será mi sucesor porque él es igual de talentoso, pero es obvio que ella será un gran ninja.

En el publico Fugaku solo miraba la pelea de su hija en la batalla real y se dio cuenta que el despreciar a su hija solo le haría daño a ella, su madre por otro lado solo sonreía por el inmenso talento que su hija mostraba.

Chouji se quedó sin chakra y estaba ya cansado, Arashi también se quedaba sin chakra en eso Jugo solo miro con atención y se lanzó contra Naori haciendo un mutación en si brazo y espalda formando una turbina medio destrozando el Zusano Infernal.

Kiba intento hacer su Jutsu de bestia humana con Akamaru su perro pero Jugo los tomo por el cuello apretando a ambos, Akamaru perdió su forma humana y Kiba solo se rindió en eso Naori deshizo su Zusano y ataco a Jugo con su espada.

Jugo muto su brazo formando un hacha golpeando a Naori, ambos se lastimaron, Jugo logro romper su defensa y tomo a Naori lanzándola contra Arashi.

Kou Kou intentando eliminarlos sacándolos del ring de la misma forma con el impulso de su mutación de las turbinas en su espalda pero el impulso fue muy fuerte sacando a los 3 y dejando a Chouji como ganador, todos quedaron impactados.

Los Namikazes solo quedaron petrificados por el resultado, a Naruto no le importó, el asunto de la apuesta era acercarse a Sasuke para joder a Orochimaru con lo del sello en el "Emo".

Este era parte del plan, hacer enfadar a la serpiente pedófila para que intente algo contra Naruto en eso acabarlo entre todos, pero como muchas cosas eso solo es la idea porque ellos no sabían lo que el sanin había planeado en estos exámenes, la verdad es que nada los prepararía por lo que el haría para acabar con los de la aldea de la hoja.


	12. Nota de autor

Nota de autor :

lo siento por no subir hace tiempo mas de la historia, me dedique a terminar mi estudio de carrera y ahora vuelvo a mi país de origen , ademas le di esta cuenta a otra persona y esta persona empezó a subir los otros 2 capitulo de one piece y solo al leerlos me dio una vergüenza por pena ajena por como sentí que lo arruino por mucho y distorsionando todo lo que intente hacer.

uno como idiota escribe en su celular y otra persona lo arruino, bueno me dedicare a terminar esto y subiré otras d Naruto, One Piece y mas, también historias de terror que es a lo que mas de dedico si te gusta sigue y por trabajo tratare de seguir subiendo todo lo que pueda, suerte y adiós.


End file.
